


By your side

by Dart_Snaper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wade Wilson really deserves better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dart_Snaper/pseuds/Dart_Snaper
Summary: Питер был счастлив. Так или иначе, у него был Уэйд – пусть только как друг, но быть другом Уэйда Уилсона, яркого и удивительного, с самыми красивыми глазами, которые Питер когда-либо видел, и самой искренней улыбкой, было… восхитительно.Вот почему он так надеялся, что в этот раз дурацкий закон подлости не сработает.





	1. When you're cold

— Смотри-ка, — Уэйд тронул его за плечо. Они устроились прямо на траве, подложив под головы рюкзаки, и лениво наблюдали за облаками. — Видишь, вон то маленькое миленькое облачко прямо как ты! Клянусь, я даже могу различить две упругие булоч… ай!

Питер не удержался от смешка — Уэйд нахохлился, потирая бок, и показательно надулся. Питер мысленно начал обратный отсчёт: три, два… Долго злиться Уэйд не умел, он, при всех его недостатках, вообще был удивительно добродушным — и одно это уже разрушало стереотипный образ самого популярного парня в школе и капитана футбольной команды.

Уэйд вообще любил разрушать стереотипы.

— Слушай, — сказал Уэйд, стоило Питеру дойти до одного, — как насчёт того, чтобы свалить с уроков и перехватить по тако? Не делай такое лицо, тыковка, я же знаю, что ты обожаешь тако!

Он с умным видом сорвал какую-то травинку и сунул в рот.

— Уэйд, — строго сказал Питер, силясь удержать на лице серьёзное выражение, — если ты забыл, у нас через десять минут испанский. И кое-кто не был на нём уже две недели.

— Я прекрасно знаю испанский и без этих занятий! — моментально возмутился Уэйд. — Ке паса, амиго? Вамус комер!

Питер тяжело вздохнул и встал на ноги первым.

— Значит, я пойду без тебя, — предупредил он. Уэйд тут же выплюнул травинку и неохотно поднялся следом, подхватывая рюкзак.

— Хренов ты задрот, — проворчал он недовольно, взлохмачивая волосы, — никакой тяги к старому доброму риску!

— Я не хочу объяснять директору, что люблю тако больше испанского, — Питер всё-таки фыркнул, и Уэйд тут же расплылся в улыбке.

— Думаю, этот старый крот выпрыгнул бы из штанов, услышь он что-то вроде этого от такого у-у-у-умника, как ты! — пропел он. — Как же так, мистер Паркер? Я очень разочарован в вас! Сдайте значок!

Питер невольно хихикнул.

— Ага. А потом он посмотрит на тебя и просто…

Пауза.

— А ОТ ВАС, МИСТЕР УИЛСОН, Я НИЧЕГО ДРУГОГО И НЕ ОЖИДАЛ! — хором проорали они и расхохотались. Какая-то девочка помладше, проходившая мимо, вздрогнула и торопливо взбежала по школьным ступеням. Питер даже не обратил на неё внимания — смеющийся Уэйд сжал его плечо, и Питер даже через футболку ощутил волнующий, будоражащий жар его руки.

Он прочистил горло.

— Нам пора, — прозвучало всё равно хрипло, — я правда не хочу опаздывать. Это наш последний год, и…

— И я надеялся, что мы оторвёмся хотя бы напоследок! — проныл Уэйд, но послушно побрёл за ним следом. Уэйд всегда шёл за ним, даже если не хотел: в этом было что-то от совершенно собачьей привязанности к хозяину. И Питер не знал, чем он мог ответить на такую преданность. И чем он заслужил её.

— Мы можем перекусить после школы, — примирительно сказал он пару секунд спустя. Уэйд испустил долгий недовольный стон.

— Чёрт, малыш, у меня тренировка, — он даже остановился, и Питер, заглянувший ему в глаза, в очередной раз поразился выразительности его взгляда: у Уэйда даже ресницы обиженно подрагивали. — Я не могу её пропустить, тренер точно затолкает мне в зад мя…

— Я понял! — торопливо прервал его Питер. И успокаивающе сжал его горячую ладонь. — Всё в порядке, правда. В другой раз.

Уэйд неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Да, наверное. Эм… мы всё-таки пойдём на испанский, или ты решил потискаться со мной?

Питер залился краской и отпустил его руку, первым ринувшись к ступеням. Щёки горели, а сердце глупо и часто колотилось где-то в рёбрах; на секунду ему показалось, что он всё ещё ощущает кончиками пальцев шершавое тепло чужой ладони, но обогнавший его Уэйд открыл перед ним дверь с издевательским «Дамы вперёд», и это ощущение тут же исчезло.

Уже после занятий, нудных и скучных (по большей части потому, что их с Уэйдом расписание отличалось, и после испанского он умчался на физику, а Питер уныло побрёл на американскую литературу), пересекая школьный двор, Питер заметил компанию Флэша.

Флэш Томпсон был, пожалуй, самым неприятным человеком, которого Питер знал: Флэш возненавидел его с первого взгляда — то ли из-за ботанской наружности, то ли потому, что Питер имел наглость познакомиться с ЭмДжей, — а свою ненависть он проявлял вполне определённым способом.

До встречи с ним Питер действительно верил в то, что все эти байки про старшую школу — всего лишь выдумка.

До встречи с ним Питер правда думал, что его не запишут в лузеры и не изобьют на глазах у половины школы. Что хотя бы кто-то будет против, если это случится. Что хотя бы кто-то возмутится.

Но тогда, в свой первый учебный день, корчась на траве и задыхаясь, он усвоил кое-что новое.

Всем насрать. Всем насрать, если тебе разобьют нос, всем насрать, если тебе сломают руку. Богатые популярные ублюдки всегда остаются безнаказанными.

Да, вот что он усвоил.

Эту истину Флэш вбивал в него день за днём — в мужском туалете, в коридорах, в кабинетах…

Пока это не увидел Уэйд Уилсон.

Только перейдя в старшую школу, Питер сразу мысленно разграничил тех, с кем общаться было можно, с теми, к кому было лучше вообще не приближаться. Уэйд попал во вторую категорию. Не поймите Питера неправильно; Уэйд был популярен, Уэйда любили, Уэйду всё прощали (так же, как прощали Флэшу). Он принёс школе кубок победителя штата в прошлом сезоне, забив решающий гол, и, пожалуй, не было ни одного человека, который не хотел бы подружиться с ним.

Кроме Питера.

Но именно Уэйд Уилсон, который, по мнению Питера Паркера, был ублюдком почище Флэша, перехватил занесённую для удара руку Томпсона и мягко сказал:

— Отстань от него.

И Питер точно не ожидал, что Флэш послушается. Что он осмелится лишь на разъярённый взгляд и на плевок, угодивший Питеру в подбородок: унизительный, гадкий, мерзкий плевок, который, тем не менее, был в тысячу раз лучше сломанной челюсти.

Ещё меньше он ожидал, что после, когда Томпсон с дружками свалят, Уэйд поднимет его учебники, выбитые Флэшем из его рук и разлетевшиеся по полу, и дружелюбно спросит:

— Ты в порядке?

И _ещё_ в миллиард раз меньше он ожидал, что Уэйд Уилсон станет его другом.

Так или иначе, его больше никто не трогал — даже сейчас Флэш лишь взглянул исподлобья и выкрикнул, подбадриваемый улюлюканьем своей шайки:

— Что, твой ёбырь бросил тебя, принцесса?

Питер отвернулся и прибавил шагу.

Что ж, к такой малости, как оскорбления, можно было привыкнуть. Конечно, он мог бы сказать Уэйду, и тогда Флэшу бы не поздоровилось: Уилсон был патологически привязан к Питеру, таскался за ним всюду (поначалу это жутко раздражало), чесал языком, вне зависимости от того, слушал его Питер или нет, садился рядом на совместных занятиях…

Узнай он, что Питера кто-то обижает, и от этого кого-то не осталось бы мокрого места.

Но Питер совсем не хотел, чтобы у Томпсона был лишний повод думать о нём как о безвольном, слабом, неспособном самостоятельно дать ему отпор хлюпике, прячущемся за плечом Уэйда.

Так что ему оставалось лишь опустить голову и поторопиться.

(И надеяться, что глупая мысль _если бы то, что сказал Флэш, было правдой хотя бы отчасти, если бы они с Уэйдом были чем-то большим, чем просто друзья_ не заставила его покраснеть.)

Он потёр виски.

Нет, об этом думать не следовало.

Пожалуй, стоило сосредоточиться на завтрашнем тесте по экономике. Да, определённо.

***

— Пити! — весёлый цветной ураган налетел на него, стиснул в объятиях, и Питер охнул, всерьёз опасаясь за сохранность своих рёбер. Уэйд отстранился, разулыбался (никто больше не умел улыбаться _так_ , по-детски доверчиво и искренне), зачастил:

— Мы прошли, Пити, мы прошли! Представляешь?

Ему потребовалась целая минута на то, чтобы понять, о чём речь. Да, точно, команда Уэйда вышла на новый этап. Школьный кубок страны… звучало здорово. Пусть даже грядущий матч и выводил только в полуфинал. Уэйд просто сиял: весь, от светлых прядей до давно потерявших белизну носков кед, лучился счастьем. На него такого смотреть было почти больно, как на солнце, но Питер знал наверняка: он будет смотреть даже если заболят слезящиеся глаза.

— Пити? — встревоженно спросил Уэйд, вдруг разом перестав улыбаться. — Всё в порядке?

Питер откашлялся.

— Эм… да, всё хорошо. Я и не сомневался, что вы пройдёте.

Уэйд неуверенно встряхнул головой, как большой пёс. И с какой-то застенчивостью, которую невозможно было предположить в нём, крепком и высоком, и которая всегда изумляла и трогала Питера, сказал:

— Игра через две недели. Ты… придёшь?

Как будто Питер мог не прийти.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил он, улыбаясь, — я точно предпочту сидеть дома в одиночестве и жевать позавчерашнюю пиццу.

Секунду Уэйд смотрел на него так, будто правда поверил, но после складка на его лбу разгладилась, и он хлопнул Питера по плечу, беззлобно проворчав:

— Тебе не идёт сарказм, малыш.

— А тебе не идёт называть меня малышом, — в тон ему ответил Питер (отказываясь признаваться даже самому себе в том, что от этого глупого прозвища внутри всё переворачивалось).

Уэйд странно поморщился, словно бы сражаясь с болью, но на обеспокоенный взгляд лишь мотнул головой. И снова улыбнулся.

— По молочному коктейлю?

— По молочному коктейлю!

И если тому необъятному, горячему и требовательному, что пульсировало в его груди, пока они, перешучиваясь и обсуждая последнюю контрольную по химии, неторопливо шагали к своей излюбленной кафешке, можно было дать определение, наверное, это стоило бы назвать счастьем.

Да, счастьем.

Питер был счастлив. Так или иначе, у него был Уэйд — пусть только как друг, но быть другом Уэйда Уилсона, яркого и удивительного, с самыми красивыми глазами, которые Питер когда-либо видел, и самой искренней улыбкой, было… восхитительно.

Вот почему он так надеялся, что в этот раз дурацкий закон подлости не сработает. Должна же была существовать хоть какая-то справедливость!

***

У Уэйда болела голова. Нет, он ни словом об этом не обмолвился, но Питер за полтора года успел выучить его наизусть: и он знал, что значит эта тревожная складка и этот напряжённый абрис челюсти.

Будто почувствовав, что Питер на него смотрит, Уэйд чуть повернулся и подпер подбородок рукой: теперь распознать выражение его лица было невозможно. Питер раздосадованно закусил губу. В конце концов, какое ему дело, головная боль — это не смертельно, а у него решена едва ли половина задач.

Уэйд, наверное, и четверти не осилил.

Секунду Питер боролся с самим собой. У него было ещё минут пятнадцать — этого хватило бы, чтобы дорешать оставшееся и получить свою привычную А+.

Он решительно отложил лист с решением в сторону и толкнул Уэйда локтем. Не глядя на него, чтобы не привлекать внимания учителя, потянул на себя край его варианта. Решённые примеры — таких было удручающе мало — были обведены в кружочки. Питер пробежался глазами по заданиям и задумчиво покусал ручку. Что ж, он мог бы решить это и это…

Уэйд догнал его уже в коридоре — Питер положил свой лист на стол учителю и вышел из кабинета первым.

— Эй! — Уэйд приобнял его за плечи, улыбнулся, ткнулся носом в висок. — Спасибо, малыш! Не знаю, зачем ты это сделал, но…

— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы, — ответил Питер, не решаясь повернуть голову (всё внутри него сладко обмирало от одной мысли о том, что достаточно будет едва уловимого движения, чтобы губы Уэйда очутились прямо напротив его переносицы). — Спортивная стипендия — это ещё не всё, а поступление…

— Бла-бла-бла, — беззаботно отозвался Уэйд. — Узнаю своего ботаника! Как насчёт того, чтобы перехватить чего-нибудь пожрать?

— Уэйд! Мы пообедали на прошлом перерыве.

— И что? Я всё равно голоден! Но, если хочешь, могу съесть тебя, — он многозначительно поиграл бровями. У Уэйда вообще была очень выразительная мимика — и Питеру точно не должно было это так нравиться.

— Ты ведёшь себя так по-гейски, — выдавил он, сражаясь со смущением, и послушно повернул за Уэйдом к лестнице.

— Кажется, ты не предлагал мне сыграть в гомоцыпу, так что помалкивай, — беззлобно ответил Уэйд и устремился к буфету. Питер только глаза закатил. Смысла занимать место за столом он не видел, Уэйд всё равно не усидел бы на месте и потащил бы его на улицу, так что Питер прислонился к стене, лениво разглядывая пустые лавки. И почти сразу же встретился взглядом с Флэшем.

Томпсон зло сощурил глаза.

У Питера нехорошо засосало под ложечкой, и он торопливо отвернулся.

— Пифи! Пофём? — неразборчиво пробормотал что-то вернувшийся Уэйд; по всей видимости, он силился прожевать целый пирожок. Ещё несколько он нёс в руках. Питер невольно засмеялся — Уэйд был похож на хомяка, усиленно работающего челюстями.

— Пойдём, пойдём, — легко согласился он, отворачиваясь от Флэша, и бросил на Уэйда короткий взгляд через плечо. — Как тебя ещё не разнесло поперёк себя шире?

Уэйд что-то возмущённо пробулькал и титаническим усилием проглотил пирожок.

— Эй, я в отличной форме! Правда же, красотка?

«Красотка», белобрысая девчонка на год младше их, залилась краской и нервно кивнула, прижавшись спиной к своему шкафчику.

— Поздравляю, — кисло сказал Питер, когда они отдалились от девчонки достаточно для того, чтобы она не услышала его слов. — Ты только что обеспечил ей месяц мокрых снов.

— Люблю помогать людям, — Уэйд пожал плечами и оскалился. — Тем более, она очень даже ничего! Ты вообще видел её попку? Конечно, не сравнится с твоими благословлёнными богом пирожочками, но тоже очень даже…

— Господи, просто заткнись и ешь, — мученически простонал Питер и опустил голову, пряча порозовевшие щёки.

***

Питер не придавал этому особого значения. Ну, знаете, у всех бывают плохие дни, и у каждого иногда болит голова: ничего приятного в этом нет, но ничего опасного — тоже. По крайней мере, у нормальных людей так. Выпей таблетку — и через полчаса даже не вспомнишь о том, что тебя что-то мучает.

Уэйд только кривился недовольно.

— Нет уж, Пити, — высокопарно заявлял он, когда Питер предлагал ему но-шпу, — я не позволю травить себя! Ты что, не видел недавнюю программу? Там как раз говорили о том, что все эти лекарства — часть всеобщего заговора, и на самом деле…

— Ладно-ладно, — смеялся Питер, закатывая глаза, — я тебя понял.

Вот почему он смотрел на это сквозь пальцы: Уэйд никогда не жаловался. Откуда Питеру было знать, насколько сильно у него болит голова? Когда он спрашивал об этом прямо, Уэйд фыркал и отшучивался, а Питер не был дураком и понимал прекрасно — лучше не уточнять. После таких вопросов у Уэйда всегда портилось настроение, и он становился неразговорчивым и хмурым.

Такого Уэйда Питер не понимал и боялся. К такому Уэйду было страшно даже прикоснуться.

Так что они старательно избегали этой темы.

И потом… всё же было хорошо. Настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще было возможно. Ну, разумеется, не считая Флэша, одно упоминание которого моментально выводило Питера из себя.

— Завтра игра, — напомнил ему Уэйд в тысячный раз, когда они сидели на лавке, лениво болтая ногами и поедая мороженое. — Надеюсь, ты наденешь свои лучшие трусики, Пити, потому что я буду блистать!

— Придурок, — лениво отозвался Питер, терзая зубами вафельный рожок. — Если облажаешься, я сделаю вид, что не знаю тебя.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Ещё как посмею! Приготовлю транспарант «Уэйд Уилсон сосёт».

— Детка, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

— Да ладно тебе, — Питер вздохнул и поймал языком каплю потёкшего мороженого. Уэйд как-то остро и напряжённо взглянул на него и ничего не сказал, только хмуро уставился на собственное мороженое, морщась, и Питер растерянно спросил:

— Что такое?

— Нет, ничего, — хрипло отозвался Уэйд. Потом улыбнулся. — Не забудь нацепить очочки, а то не сможешь понять, кто из красно-белых пятен — я.

— Что ж, тогда я точно не увижу твоего провала, — подхватил Питер, и они рассмеялись.

Уже позже, после звонка тёти Мэй, прощаясь, он неловко сказал:

— Уэйд, слушай… я знаю, ты сможешь. Ты победишь. Я верю в тебя.

— Правда? — в вечерней полутьме глаза Уэйда казались синими-синими. И блестели.

Питер вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы.

— Правда, — осторожно сказал он, сражаясь с норовящим дать петуха голосом. И зачем-то уточнил:

— Всегда.

Это заставило его вспыхнуть, но то, как преобразилось лицо Уэйда… его мягкая, тёплая, _благодарная_ улыбка стоила любого смущения.

Уэйд не имел права быть таким. Таким искренним, таким открытым, таким эмоциональным. У Питера от этого дыхание перехватывало. И он правда боялся, что однажды Уэйд это заметит.

Что будет тогда, Питер не знал.

Думать было страшно.

Потому что Уэйд… ну, Уэйд был Уэйдом — он мог отпускать сколько угодно гейских шуточек. Это не означало, что он правда рассматривал Питера… ну… в таком ключе. Они вообще никогда не говорили об этом. В плане, об ориентации, отношениях и… ладно, ладно, и о сексе тоже. Преимущественно потому, что эти темы ( _особенно_ последняя) заставляли Питера краснеть, а Уэйда — подшучивать над ним.

И ещё потому, что Питер был девственником. Парнем-девственником, которому нравился его лучший друг. Худшего сочетания не придумаешь.

— Ну… до завтра? — неуверенно произнёс он, когда молчание затянулось. Уэйд встрепенулся, его лицо на секунду исказилось, Питер не успел разобрать мелькнувшую эмоцию — она уже пропала, уступив улыбке.

— Да. До завтра.

Он не мог уснуть до самого утра: ворочался в постели, кусая губы, и ненавидел и жалел себя одновременно.

***

Здесь было ужасно шумно.

В смысле, школа вообще была шумным местом, что уж говорить о стадионе, но сегодня, когда здесь собралось столько людей и столько команд, концентрация шума просто зашкаливала. Яблоку было негде упасть — правда, Питер пришёл на полтора часа раньше (по большей части потому, что так и не смог толком поспать), так что ему удалось занять место на одном из первых рядов.

С командой какой школы сегодня нужно было сыграть Уэйду, Питер, если честно, не знал. Он вообще не очень-то любил футбол. Он и пришёл-то только потому, что это было важно для Уэйда. Так и поступали друзья, правильно? Друзья всегда поддерживали друг друга.

Питер хотел быть хорошим другом. Правда хотел.

Что не отменяло того, что на игру он прихватил с собой ноутбук. Со стареньким лэптопом, давно нуждавшимся в замене, но ещё работавшим, Питер не разлучался, и, пока не начался матч, можно было поработать над проектом.

Конференция была не за горами, а Питеру _нужна была_ чёртова стипендия. Питер растерянно потёр пальцами тонкую ткань гриффиндорского шарфа, который он нацепил больше для того, чтобы Уэйду было легче увидеть его, чем из-за погоды, и со вздохом открыл вложение с графиками.

Он так увлёкся, что вынырнул из работы лишь тогда, когда прямо над ухом заулюлюкали; вскинул голову, прищурился, поправил норовящие съехать с переносицы очки (Питер вообще-то редко их носил, но сегодня и впрямь надел, как шутил Уэйд), оглядел поле, выискивая взглядом Уэйда. И — сердце пропустило удар — нашёл его.

Не то чтобы с такого расстояния легко было понять, кто есть кто, но Уэйда он узнал бы везде. Это было чем-то сродни звериному чутью.

Питер весь подобрался.

Покосился на другую команду. Определять по внешнему виду, насколько опасен противник, он не умел, зато мог сказать наверняка, что вон тот здоровенный бугай будет брать не сноровкой, а мышечной массой, и лучше бы ему было оказаться голкипером.

Он толком ничего не понимал. Матч начался с жеребьёвки, команда Уэйда победила, рефери что-то выкрикнул и свистнул… Питер не видел никого, кроме Уэйда, даже не замечал других игроков на поле — следил за одной-единственной фигурой напряжённо и нервно.

Он едва не оглох, когда вокруг вдруг завопили (или, может, вопил лишь один человек, просто растревоженному Питеру что-то там почудилось):

— ТАЧДАУН!

Что означает это загадочное слово, Питер представлял только в теории. Но захлопал вместе со всеми. На огромном табло 0 сменился цифрой 6. И именно это — не свисток рефери — стало началом настоящей игры.

Питер, разумеется, знал, что Уэйд являлся ключевым игроком, что ему нужно было пробиться в очковую зону противника (Уэйд отпускал много грязных шуточек про это) и обойти защиту, удачно передать кому-то мяч, а лучше — попасть им в ворота противника самостоятельно…

Да, Питер знал.

Но Питер всё равно не понимал и половины того, что происходило на поле.

Возможно (только возможно), он выдохнул с облегчением, когда положенные пятнадцать минут истекли.

Пробиться к Уэйду сейчас у него бы наверняка не получилось — попробуй пролезь через такую толпу. Но, будто почувствовав его взгляд, Уэйд поднял голову, безошибочно отыскал его по шарфу. Ухмыльнулся, сукин сын, и поднял вверх большой палец. Значит, всё было хорошо.

Питер покосился было на табло, но потом одёрнул себя: он на каждом матче специально не следил за счётом. Чтобы узнать уже в самом конце. Услышать имя победителя. Это было его маленькой приметой на удачу, и она его не подводила.

Уэйд посмеивался на это. Но не запрещал. Питеру иногда даже казалось, что Уэйд и сам перестал следить за счётом по его примеру. Если, разумеется, это вообще было возможно. Если бы сам Питер вышел на поле, счёт стучал бы в его висках: один, семь, девять.

Уэйд взял предложенную кем-то салфетку, вытер вспотевшее лицо, потянулся, где-то далеко, на периферии сознания, рефери оповестил игроков и зрителей о том, что время тайм-аута истекает… Питер невольно закусил губу.

А потом случайно посмотрел левее.

У его нелюбви к футболу была и ещё одна причина — Флэш Томпсон. Разумеется, он тоже был в команде. Тупые плечистые уроды вроде него обязательно должны были быть в команде. Хоть бы и на правах лишнего рта. Но Флэш, к тайному разочарованию Питера (он ругал себя за то, что хотел бы обратного, но ничего не мог с этим поделать), действительно был хорош. Не так, как Уэйд, но…

Но всё-таки он никогда не садился на скамейку запасных.

Сейчас он стоял рядом с Уэйдом, и даже с такого расстояния в напряжённости его позы читалось неудовольствие: видимо, они о чём-то спорили. В конце концов Флэш раздражённо мотнул головой и поправил шлем — значит, уговорить Уэйда ему не удалось.

Любопытно даже, как много мог себе надумать Питер. Интересно, о чём они всё-таки разговаривали?

Он обязательно спросит позже, после матча.

Вторая четверть прошла мимо него. Она была абсолютно бесполезной: обе команды теснили друг друга то в одну, то в другую сторону, и в этот раз все силы были брошены на защиту, так что ни один из нападающих так и не прорвался сквозь эту «живую стену».

Питер откровенно заскучал.

И, словно услышав его, к его плечу вдруг притронулись. Повернув голову, он обнаружил рядом выше улыбающуюся ЭмДжей — она молчаливо кивнула ему куда-то вниз, и, проследив за её взглядом, Питер обнаружил свободную скамью на втором ряду.

Ему не нужно было повторять дважды.

— Отсюда намного лучше видно, — прокричала ЭмДжей ему в ухо, силясь приглушить восторженный рёв. — Как думаешь, кто победит?

Вопрос явно был риторическим.

Питер пожал плечами и нервно потеребил бахрому шарфа. Потом неохотно разомкнул пересохшие губы и прошептал, повернувшись к ней и почти прижавшись губами к её уху:

— Надеюсь, обойдётся без травм.

ЭмДжей покосилась на него со снисходительным весельем, но потом вздохнула и кивнула. Рассчитывать на то, что в этот раз никому не сломают нос или не вывихнут руку, было глупо: футбол был жестоким и безжалостным спортом, и квотербек редко отделывался лёгкими ушибами.

Но Питер всё равно надеялся.

Заболтавшись с ЭмДжей (хорошо, что Флэш был слишком увлечён игрой, иначе даже дружба с Уэйдом не спасла бы Питера от ревности безмозглого Томпсона), он почти полностью пропустил третью четверть. Но — будто почувствовал что-то — на последних минутах кинул взгляд на поле.

Уэйд как раз ринулся вперёд, прорывая линию обороны противника, где-то впереди замаячил Томпсон, Уэйд замахнулся было, собираясь передать ему мяч…

Трибуны охнули.

Питер застыл, не шевелясь, ЭмДжей с тихим вскриком впилась ногтями в его запястье.

Как в замедленной съёмке, он смотрел, как кто-то из игроков защиты соперника врезается в Уэйда; секунду ему казалось, что Уэйд устоит даже против превосходящего его массой противника, но через мгновение он пошатнулся и рухнул на землю.

Раздался свисток судьи.

Питер подскочил на ноги.

— Куда ты? — ЭмДжей схватила его за руку, дёрнула, пытаясь заставить сесть обратно. — Тебя туда не пустят! Питер, всё нормально, сейчас объявят тайм-аут, и…

Наверное, он отпихнул её очень грубо. Ничего, он мог извиниться позже — сейчас он думал лишь об Уэйде.

— Куда прёшь, пацан?! — рявкнул кто-то, когда он рванулся к проходу. Питер только тряхнул головой: напора ему было не занимать. Всего два ряда, только два ряда отделяли его от базы команды.

Кажется, его несколько раз чувствительно пихнули локтями в рёбра; боли он пока не чувствовал, перед глазами стояла алая пелена.

Может быть, тот защитник, который сумел сбить Уэйда с ног, и был намного крепче… но это, тем не менее, не объясняло того, что Уэйда буквально волок на себе к скамейке Флэш.

Боже, это же просто школьный футбол! Не профессиональный, любительский! Что происходит?..

Похоже, последнее он выкрикнул вслух — даже строгий тренер, суровый немолодой мужчина с густыми бровями, открывший было при его появлении рот, вдруг проглотил слова (наверняка нелестные). И с какой-то неловкостью пробормотал:

— Всё нормально, парень. Ступай обратно на трибуну.

Питер поджал губы.

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что мой друг в порядке.

— Какого чёрта здесь делают посторонние?! — рявкнул вдруг Флэш, стаскивая шлем; на щеке у него наливался лиловым свеженький синяк, хотя Питер понятия не умел, когда Флэш успел отхватить его. — Эй, Уилсон, скажи своей принцессе, чтобы проваливала!

Уэйд сидел на скамье, тяжело опираясь ладонями на колени. Шлем он не снимал, но Питер всё равно прекрасно, прек-рас-но заметил кровь на его форме.

Его же просто сбили с ног! Питер заметил бы, если бы это было не так!

— Да, Питер, — невнятно и тихо сказал Уэйд, не поднимая головы, — всё хорошо. Правда. Иди.

Он почувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Истеричкой, рванувшей к благоверному, стоило ему поцарапаться. Питер открыл было рот, но его вдруг грубо встряхнули за плечи, рванули прочь, он беспомощно дёрнулся, пытаясь выпутаться из хватки… Конечно, это был Флэш.

— Уймись! — прорычал он сквозь зубы. — У нас вот-вот начнётся последняя четверть, и ты здорово мешаешься, Паркер!

— Флэш! — окрикнул его вдруг Уэйд и поднялся на ноги. — Остынь. Всё нормально. Питер просто редко ходит на матчи.

Он криво ухмыльнулся. Питера замутило: рот у Уэйда был в крови. Флэш брезгливо скривил рот, но отступил — видимо, между членами команды всё же существовала чёткая иерархия, раз он не смел перечить Уэйду. Наверное, самому Уэйду указывать мог только тренер — тренер, который молчал и недовольно на него, Питера, пялился. Явно злясь. Питер вздрогнул — Уэйд положил руку на его плечо, мягко сжал, прошептал хрипло:

— Возвращайся обратно. Давай. Осталось чуть-чуть, и потом…

Что будет «потом», он так и не договорил.

Питер не сразу понял, что происходит. Сперва ему показалось, что Уэйд пытается обнять его: его рука коснулась спины Питера, будто бы норовя прижать его поближе к горячему телу, и вдруг безвольно соскользнула ниже. Тяжёлый шлем с размаху впечатался ему в плечо.

— Уэйд?.. — встревоженно спросил Питер, робко дотрагиваясь до его запястья. Уэйд ничего не ответил. Только качнулся вдруг и начал заваливаться назад. — Уэйд?!

От столкновения с землёй Уэйда спас только быстро среагировавший Флэш — Питер ни за что не смог бы удержать его, большого и тяжёлого, в одиночку.

— В чём дело?! — горло свело спазмом, он вскинул голову, почти жалобно искривил губы, переводя испуганный взгляд с Уэйда на Флэша и обратно. Его вдруг подхватили под мышки, утянули прочь, оттеснили, команда — все как на подбор высокие и плечистые, выше Питера — перекрыла ему обзор, вокруг зашумели, заволновались…

Ничего не понимая, он стоял у самой скамьи: растерянный, перепуганный до смерти, с дрожащими губами.

ЭмДжей оттянула его прочь.

Питер попытался воспротивиться, но она прошипела ему на ухо:

— Пойдём! Тебе всё равно нельзя! Ну же, Питер!

Силы закончились. Он яростно закусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть, и отчаянно кивнул. Да, ему нужно было уйти, да, он больше не…

— Послушай меня! — ЭмДжей залепила ему пощёчину, и он вздрогнул, хватаясь за горящую огнём скулу. — Не время для паники. Всё хорошо. Ему окажут первую помощь, и… Питер, всё будет нормально, слышишь меня? 

Он кивнул и проглотил возражение. 

Закрыл глаза и открыл их только по свистку судьи.

Уэйд вышел на поле.

— О чём думает тренер?! — Питер вцепился пальцами в колени до побелевших костяшек. — Он же… Он _упал в обморок_!

ЭмДжей только всхлипнула. Питер осторожно пожал её пальцы — тёплые и тонкие, они были удивительно приятными на ощупь. Совсем не то же, что мозолистые пальцы Уэйда.

Но Питер хотел бы сейчас держать за руку его.

Не смотреть на поле, глотая бессвязные вопли и нервные вздохи. Не ждать ежеминутно, ежесекундно, что на Уэйда снова налетят. Что он снова…

Питер помотал головой.

Да, он слишком нервничал. Это же был футбол, жестокий спорт. Питер прекрасно помнил об этом. Уэйд говорил ему не раз и не два: не нужно переживать, здесь бывает всякое. Здесь выбивают зубы, а бывает, ломают и рёбра. Относись проще.

Питер не мог.

Он понял, что игра закончилась, что они победили, лишь когда трибуны взорвались криками. Уши заложило от воплей; ЭмДжей рядом тоже завопила, захлопала в ладоши, и лишь Питер в этом огромном людском море восторга и радости не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания что-то кричать.

Он снова увидел Уэйда лишь спустя долгий, невыносимо долгий час — победителей чествовали, потом команда ушла переодеваться, и Питер ждал его, ёжась от пронизывающего ветра. Или, быть может, ему лишь казался безжалостным лёгкий ветерок? Он не мог сказать наверняка — сердце всё ещё колотилось где-то в горле, тугая пружина ужаса не желала распрямляться, и он то поднимался на ноги, то снова опускался на скамейку… на опустевшем стадионе не было никого, кроме него.

Уэйд упал рядом с привычным весёлым «эй, Пити».

Питер ничего не ответил.

— Малыш? — Уэйд обеспокоенно дотронулся до его плеча. — Всё нормально?

— Всё просто прекрасно, — выдавил Питер, кривя губы. — Подумаешь: ты упал в обморок. Дело житейское. Со всеми случается.

— Слушай, меня просто здорово приложил об землю тот громила, — недовольно сказал Уэйд. — Мне правда жаль, что ты это увидел, но… ты зря волнуешься. Всё нормально.

— Нормально?! — Питер повернулся к нему, цепляясь за шарф, как за спасительный круг. — Ты идиот! Просто идиот! Ты не должен был выходить на поле!

Взгляд Уэйда стал острым и жёстким.

— А кто вышел бы вместо меня? — спросил он неожиданно резко, и Питер едва не отшатнулся: он не ждал такого тона. — А? Может быть, ты? Или ЭмДжей? Питер, я капитан команды!

— И победа в дурацком матче значит для тебя больше твоего собственного здоровья? — ровно спросил Питер.

— Мы столько тренировались, — с неожиданной злостью ответил Уэйд, — и я не мог позволить этому… недоразумению всё испортить.

— Недоразумению.

Питер поднялся на ноги и скривил губы в усмешке.

— Знаешь что, Уэйд, — хрипло сказал он, — я не хочу больше ходить на твои матчи. Потому что мне… — ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы в голос не прорвалась стыдная дрожь. — Потому что мне страшно за тебя.

— Питер…

— Я знаю, ты горишь этим, — он отвернулся и яростно сдёрнул шарф с шеи. — Я знаю, футбол для тебя всё. Но ты… ты не можешь просто подставлять себя под удар, не задумываясь о последствиях! Ты хоть знаешь, насколько опасен геморрагический инсульт?

— Не уверен, что я знаю, что это вообще такое, — пробормотал Уэйд себе под нос. Питер издал истеричный смешок.

— Просто… просто думай своей тупой головой. Ни одна победа не стоит твоего здоровья, — сказал он, и его губы всё-таки дрогнули.

Уэйд изменился в лице.

— Питер… — начал было он, но так ничего и не сказал. Только кивнул. И украдкой потёр переносицу. — Хорошо, но я ничего не обещаю.

Питер скомкал шарф и швырнул ему в лицо.

— Ты ублюдок, Уэйд Уилсон.

— Шоколадный милкшейк может изменить твоё мнение?

Секунду Питер разрывался между всхлипом и смехом. Но в итоге всё-таки рассмеялся, хотя и нервно.

— Два милкшейка и никаких разговоров о футболе в течение недели.

— По рукам.


	2. I'll be there

— Что будет потом? — спросил Уэйд внезапно.

Он часто задавал такие вопросы, которых от него Питер совсем не ждал. Не ждал Питер и этого — поэтому только моргнул, рассеянно поглаживая большими пальцами круглые рычажки джойстика, и переспросил, не отрывая взгляда от приставки:

— В каком смысле?

Уэйд раздражённо ткнул на кнопку, и его герой снёс питеровскому голову. Питер отшвырнул джойстик.

— Я имею в виду… — Уэйд на него не смотрел и не улыбался. — Что будет после школы?

Питер хмыкнул.

— Колледж, я полагаю.

— Ты же меня понял, — Уэйд взглянул на него коротко и остро, и Питер раздосадованно вздохнул. Такие разговоры он не любил. По большей части потому, что и сам задавался такими же вопросами. Он потёр лоб, уселся поудобнее на кровати (ему хватило бы одного едва заметного движения, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Уэйду, но он не решался) и осторожно дотронулся до чужого плеча.

— Уэйд, послушай, — выдохнул мягко и тихо. — Неважно, куда мы оба поступим, пусть нам придётся учиться в разных городах, пусть даже в разных штатах, это не будет означать конец нашей дружбы. В конце концов, всегда можно приезжать в Нью-Йорк на каникулы.

У него сжалось сердце: Питер совсем не хотел разъезжаться. Он с трудом представлял себе, что будет после школы. Он только знал, что там, куда он поступит, не будет Уэйда: вечных дурацких шуточек, тёплых улыбок, дружеских подколов. И того болезненного и сладкого чувства где-то в животе не будет тоже.

Что тогда остаётся?

Повисшее молчание не решался прервать ни один из них. Наконец Уэйд со вздохом отложил джойстик и растянулся на кровати. Ткнулся виском куда-то Питеру в бедро и замер так, прикрывая глаза. Если бы у Питера только нашлось немного смелости дотронуться до него…

Он понял, что правда сделал это, лишь спустя пару мгновений. И залился краской. Но Уэйд даже не дёрнулся и глаз не открыл: только чуть повернул голову, так, чтобы Питер мог скользнуть пальцами по его волосам. И устало выдохнул:

— Я выжат, как лимон.

Питер украдкой вздохнул. Зачем-то уточнил:

— Из-за учёбы?

Хотя и знал уже, догадывался, что это неправда. Но Уэйд только угукнул.

— В любом случае, не время хандрить, — решительно сказал Питер, когда тишина стала невыносимой. — Предлагаю заказать пиццу и устроить марафон Звёздных войн.

Уэйд подскочил на кровати (Питера кольнуло секундным ощущением утраты) и закивал так отчаянно, что Питер всерьёз забеспокоился за его шею.

— Сырная или пепперони? — деловито спросил Питер два эпизода и один ожесточённый спор по поводу Падме спустя. Уэйд, разлёгшийся на животе и подсунувший себе под грудь подушку Питера, крепко задумался. Питер тяжело вздохнул. — Понял, возьму две.

— Ох, пирожочек, ты просто мысли мои читаешь! — восторженно вякнул Уэйд, потирая переносицу. — Клянусь, был бы ты девчонкой, я бы позвал тебя замуж!

Питера как током ударило.

Значит, в этом было всё дело? Питер просто был _парнем_ , и поэтому…

Он попытался улыбнуться, но получилась только кривая усмешка. Чёрт, ему стоило уже научиться контролировать выражение своего лица.

— В Америке легализованы однополые браки, — бросил он насмешливо, силясь вернуть себе невозмутимость. Уэйд, к счастью, не видел его лица — Питер стоял спиной к нему, всё ещё сжимая в пальцах смартфон.

Так или иначе, Уэйд ничего не ответил. И Питер не знал наверняка, что он по этому поводу испытывает: облегчение или разочарование.

***

Питер ненавидел американскую литературу.

То есть, разумеется, саму литературу он любил — но учитель, дотошный въедливый старикашка, раздражал его до зубовного скрежета. На его уроках больше всего хотелось заснуть — монотонный дребезжащий голос убаюкивал, но мистер Купер (о, как он гордился своей фамилией) никогда не прощал тех, кто рисковал клевать носом на его занятии. Для старика у него была просто феноменальная память.

Глаза Питера ме-е-едленно закрывались. Он подпер голову кулаком, но помогло слабо — спать всё равно хотелось немилосердно. Ночью Уэйд предложил совершить набег на ближайший Макдональдс, и рассудительный рациональный Питер, который прекрасно знал о вреде фаст-фуда, рванулся с ним навстречу трансжирам. А потом они шатались по Нью-Йорку до рассвета.

 _Наверное, этот придурок вообще не ложился_ , подумал Питер с неожиданной нежностью. Будто в ответ на его мысли, телефон коротко завибрировал. Питер украдкой покосился на мистера Купера. Тот увлечённо вещал что-то о творчестве колонистов. Решившись, Питер скрючился за партой, пристроив телефон под столешницей.

Разумеется, это был Уэйд.

**«эй, кроха, сгоняем в кинцо после школы?»**

Питер закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

_«Разве что в кинцо под названием «домашняя работа». Уэйд, тебе могут влепить неуд по биологии. Так что считай, что обзавёлся репетитором.»_

**«уху! а мы будем проходить тему размножения?»**

_«Ага. Наглядно объясню эту тему на примере твоей головы и учебника.»_

**«обещай, что, как приличный человек, женишься на мне, если моя голова забеременеет!»**

Питер хихикнул в кулак и торопливо выпрямился под пронзительным взглядом мистера Купера. Посверлив его глазами пару секунд, старикашка всё-таки отвернулся, и Питер облегчённо вздохнул, торопливо набирая ответ.

_«Ты придурок, Уилсон.»_

**«знаешь, ты мог бы быть и повежливее с будущей матерью!»**

Питер всё-таки не сдержался и прыснул.

— Мистер Паркер, — буркнул старикашка, недобро прищурившись, — если вы готовы рассказать всему классу, что вас так рассмешило в биографии Ирвинга, прошу.

Питер смутился и спрятал телефон в карман. Остаток урока он внимательно слушал брюзжание учителя, но неуместная улыбка — улыбка, которую мог вызывать у него только Уэйд — всё равно так и норовила прорваться сквозь маску спокойствия и серьёзности.

Уэйд подкарауливал его в коридоре. Зануда Купер опять задержал их на добрых двадцать минут, так что Уэйд, привычный к этому, успел затариться едой и теперь невозмутимо попивал сок, мусоля между губами изжёванную трубочку. Питер невольно залип на этом, и ему пришлось встряхнуть волосами, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Не хватало ещё представлять… чёрт, Паркер, нет, не делай этого.

— Думаю, тебя пора сажать на диету, — сказал ему Питер вместо приветствия. Уэйд огорчённо и изумлённо вскрикнул и схватился за сердце, не выпуская, впрочем, несчастную трубочку.

— Пити, это жестоко! В целом мире нет для меня большего счастья, чем еда! Если, разумеется, не считать твоей дарованной богами задницы, но это всё равно что экспонат в музее — смотреть можно, трогать нельзя!

— Господи, какой же ты дурак, — простонал Питер, закатывая глаза, и отобрал у него сок. Они умостились на широком коридорном подоконнике, недалеко от лестницы: здесь можно было переждать перемену, не опасаясь нарваться на Флэша. Питер прислонился затылком к холодному стеклу и тихо вздохнул. Уэйд вздохнул следом.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил Питер, отдавая ему сок, и Уэйд с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком всосал остатки. Это не должно было казаться Питеру _милым_. Он был больным ублюдком, точно был.

— Жить буду, — сказал Уэйд после короткого молчания неожиданно серьёзно. Но сразу же ухмыльнулся. — Твоё присутствие, принцесса, спасает меня от боли!

Питер скривился и от души зарядил ему ногой по лодыжке. Уэйд, сукин он сын, расхохотался и томно шепнул, глупо хлопая ресницами:

— Пити, а ты бы надел ради меня розовое платьице с блёстками?

— Только если бы ты надел такое же, — ответил Питер, борясь с улыбкой и капитулируя, стоило Уэйду рассмеяться. — Готов поспорить, ты был бы похож на Грю.

— Это что, шутка про жирных?

Питер многозначительно усмехнулся и спрыгнул с подоконника, пускаясь бежать.

Конечно, Уэйд мог с лёгкостью нагнать его — но в этом была вся прелесть, он отставал ровно на шаг, почти дышал Питеру в затылок, и навалился сзади, всё-таки ловя его в своеобразный плен, лишь когда они выбежали на улицу. Устоять на ногах с таким весом было невозможно, и оба полетели на жухлую траву; Уэйд — с хохотом, Питер — с коротким вскриком.

— Нет, ты всё-таки идиот, — ласково сказал Питер чуть позже, отряхивая джинсы от травинок и мелких веточек. Уэйд, не торопившийся подниматься на ноги, безмятежно пожал плечами. Питер вздохнул. — Вставай давай, трава же холодная.

— Зато я горячий, — Уэйд поиграл бровями, и… ладно, ладно, сердце Питера — всего на секунду, лишь на секунду — сбилось с ритма. Он присел на корточки рядом с Уэйдом, прищурился, протянул руку… Уэйд, кажется, перестал дышать. Питер вытащил из его волос сухой листок и неловко улыбнулся.

— В фильмах, — хрипло сказал Уэйд, почему-то глядя на его губы, — в такие моменты всегда целуются.

У Питера щёки запылали. Он отвёл взгляд, прочистил горло, скованно потёр предплечья. И зачем-то ляпнул:

— Ну, я же не девчонка.

В глубине глаз Уэйда что-то вспыхнуло и потухло.

— Конечно, — легко согласился он, вставая на ноги. — Пойдём на уроки?

Пока они молча поднимались по ступенькам, Питера не отпускало идиотское чувство, что он всё испортил.

***

— Нет, Питер, прости, — шумно выдохнул Уэйд в трубку. — Я сегодня не могу. У меня… дела.

Питер взглянул на приставку, валяющуюся где-то в стороне. Прикрыл глаза. Попытался усмехнуться и перевести всё в шутку:

— Второй раз за неделю, мистер Уилсон, я вынужден буду назначить вам штраф.

— Нет, пожалуйста, только не это! — Уэйд подхватил шутливую нотку с лёгкостью и с каким-то даже облегчением. Будто он не хотел, чтобы Питер о чём-то его спрашивал. Будто теперь у Уэйда появились от него тайны.

— Ладно, тогда позвони, если вдруг освободишься раньше, — сказал Питер и нажал на отбой. Испечённый тётей пирог, остывавший на столе, мгновенно потерял свою привлекательность: Питер без аппетита отщипнул кусочек, но с трудом смог проглотить его.

Уэйд не перезвонил.

***

Они не то чтобы поругались, просто… это было сложно. Просто с Уэйдом что-то происходило. Он стал куда-то пропадать. Отговаривался проблемами личного характера и ничего не объяснял. Но какие проблемы могли помешать ему ходить в школу? Питеру не раз и не два уже приходилось объяснять встревоженным учителям: всё нормально, он придёт. И потом звонить Уэйду, долго возмущаться в трубку, требовать, скандалить…

— Хорошо, я приду, — всякий раз с непонятной, но почему-то больно бьющей по Питеру усталостью отвечал Уэйд. — Только не ори.

И приходил. Сидел на уроках, безучастно пялясь в стену, ни с кем не разговаривал. Изредка, когда его вызывали к доске, что-то отвечал, но в основном…

Это был не Уэйд.

Такого Уэйда Питер не знал. Этот новый Уэйд почти не разговаривал с ним. У этого нового Уэйда под глазами были синяки. У этого нового Уэйда были невыразительные серо-голубые глаза. Ни следа той восхитительной, невероятной яркости, которая так очаровывала Питера.

Питер не понимал, в чём дело. Что он сделал не так. Понимал только, что Уэйд всеми силами старается от него отдалиться.

И не знал почему.

Странное чувство: мешанина непонимания и боли.

Питер с Уэйдом всегда мог быть собой, не задумываясь, а его загоняли в тесные рамки. И это ему совсем не нравилось. Стыдно признаться, но да — ему не нравилось общаться урывками, по кусочку, разговаривать о какой-то ерунде, зная, что в следующую секунду Уэйд не ляпнет какую-нибудь идиотскую пошлую шутку и не хлопнет его по бедру. Питер даже не знал, что по _такому_ вообще можно скучать.

А ещё он не знал, что произошло. И как это можно исправить.

И, конечно, Флэш заметил их размолвку.

Флэш ждал его у ступенек. Питер в этот день шёл домой один, у Уэйда был ещё урок; но Флэш, припёрший Питера к стенке, очевидно, решил, что есть вещи интереснее английского. Например, выдохнуть, кривя губы, прямо Питеру в лицо:

— Что, принцесса, твой рыцарь решил бросить тебя?

Говорить с чужой рукой на шее было сложно. Питер подавился вздохом, но всё-таки выдавил сквозь зубы:

— Тебе-то что, придурок?

У Флэша зло сверкнули глаза. Он прижался к Питеру ближе — почти интимно, со стороны это выглядело как своего рода объятия. Но Питер прекрасно почувствовал кулак, влетевший ему в живот.

— Ты так и не усвоил кое-каких важных правил, Паркер, — выплюнул Флэш. — Как же ты меня раздражаешь… сначала ты полез к моей девушке, — затылком об стену, — потом спрятался за мамочку-Уилсона, — яростный шёпот прямо в подбородок, — но, похоже, вашей с ним дружбе пришёл конец.

Питер попытался оттолкнуть его, но он, тощий и невысокий, едва ли мог противостоять громиле Томпсону.

Не это было самым ужасным — Питер стерпел бы пару синяков, не впервой. Но слова Флэша… ранили. Он не хотел терять Уэйда.

(И чувствовал, что теряет.)

— Знаешь, — сказал Флэш вдруг почти ласково, ослабляя хватку на его горле, — признаться, тогда, на поле, я был впечатлён. Ты так рвался к Уилсону… прямо как встревоженная жёнушка, — он хохотнул, и горячее дыхание обожгло Питеру подбородок. — Интересно, а он знает, что ты его…

Питер не знал, откуда в нём взялись силы: просто это получилось само собой, по инерции — Флэш, не ожидавший удара в челюсть, отшатнулся и выпустил его из рук. Прижал ладонь к подбородку. И прошипел:

— С-сука… тебе это с рук не сойдёт, Паркер.

Тяжело дышащий Питер посмотрел на него со злостью и отчаянием. Флэшу понравилось сочетание, Флэш оскалился, Флэш пружинисто шагнул к нему…

— Сколько раз я должен был тебе повторить, — мягко произнёс кто-то со ступеней, — чтобы ты отвалил от него?

— Уэйд… — слабо выдохнул Питер. Но Уэйд не смотрел на него. Уэйд, приблизившийся к ним на расстояние пары футов, смотрел только на Флэша, и взгляд у него был недобрый. Даже с учётом того, как паршиво он выглядел в последнюю неделю, Уэйд казался опасным и сильным хищником, готовящимся к рывку.

Несколько секунд они сражались взглядами. 

Наконец Томпсон недовольно скривил губы и отвернулся.

— Следи за своей принцессой получше, — бросил он сквозь зубы, проходя мимо Уэйда и задевая его плечом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Уэйд, стоило Флэшу скрыться с их глаз. Питер потёр шею, скривился, но кивнул. Что сказать, он не знал: он мог бы поблагодарить, мог бы потребовать объяснений странному поведению Уэйда, но…

Ему было страшно.

Он не знал, сколько Уэйд простоял на крыльце школы. Сколько он успел услышать.

И если Уэйд слышал _то, что сказал Флэш_ …

— Ладно, — неловко проговорил он, проводя ладонью по ноющему затылку. — Я… спасибо.

Уэйд моргнул.

— Глупости, Пити, — со странной мягкостью в голосе ответил он и улыбнулся. Белозубо, весело… но Питер знал Уэйда как облупленного. И эта улыбка не могла провести его.

— Тогда, может, поговорим? — ровно спросил он, прикусывая щёку изнутри. И тут же поднял руки. — Если не хочешь ко мне или к тебе — о’кей, мы можем найти какое-нибудь кафе и…

Уэйд смотрел на него со странным голодным выражением, как будто запоминая напоследок. Но стоило Питеру шагнуть к нему, это выражение сменилось другим. Эмоция, вспыхнувшая в глубине глаз Уэйда, пропала в секунду, но Питер успел распознать её.

Страх.

И это было больно.

— Уэйд, — мягко сказал он, не решаясь прикоснуться, — Уэйд, я просто… я просто хочу понять, в чём дело. Чем я виноват перед тобой или… боже.

Питер запустил руку в волосы, отворачиваясь.

— Чем могла провиниться такая булочка? — проворковал Уэйд, и Питер в эту секунду почти возненавидел его привычку превращать всё в фарс. — Такая очаровательная маленькая булочка, как Пити! Нет, дело совсем не в ней.

— Вот, значит, как.

Питер вцепился в лямку рюкзака. Сейчас он предпочёл бы остаться с Флэшем — ловить удары, не имея ни шанса защититься, сглатывать соль и металл. Только не… только не так.

— Нет, — вдруг сказал Питер твёрдо, встряхивая головой и сжимая зубы. Нет, он не будет бесхребетной тряпкой, не сейчас. — Пойдём.

— Что? — Уэйд посмотрел на него растерянно, но Питер уже решился: он схватил Уэйда за руку и потащил за собой. Уилсону ничего бы не стоило высвободиться из столь ненадёжного плена — всего лишь тонких пальцев, стиснувших его запястье. Но он почему-то сдался и покорно побрёл следом.

Питер не хотел думать о том, чем могла быть вызвана подобная послушность.

Питер вообще не хотел думать об Уэйде. Не сейчас — он боялся, что тогда растеряет запал и все слова, скопившиеся под языком, а это…

Ему повезло, что он жил совсем рядом со школой. Ему повезло, что Уэйд не пытался отговорить его.

Уэйд вообще шёл молча. И это _пугало_.

Питер так, чёрт возьми, боялся. Если бы этот придурок только знал.

— Давай, вперёд, — сказал он хмуро, вталкивая Уэйда в квартиру первым и захлопывая за ними дверь. Прижался к косяку. Нервно выдохнул. Вот теперь… теперь мужество отказало ему.

Уэйд стоял молча, спрятав руки в карманах джинсов, нахохлившийся и измученный, и смотрел на него.

Питер провёл по волосам дрожащей рукой.

— Может, чаю? — по крайней мере, голос не подвёл его.

Уэйд безразлично пожал плечами, и Питер со вздохом кивнул в сторону кухни. Им обоим следовало успокоиться, так что он заварил ромашковый. Пальцы немилосердно дрожали.

— Пей, — сказал он хмуро, вталкивая Уэйду в руки чашку. И разом ополовинил свою. Прислонился бедром к кухонному столу, прикрыл глаза. И выпалил:

— Послушай, если ты больше не хочешь со мной общаться, ты можешь сказать прямо.

Уэйд, сделавший глоток, подавился чаем. С трудом справившись с кашлем, он вскинул голову и переспросил:

— Что?

Питер нервно потёр ободок чашки.

— Ты слышал. Я просто… я просто не понимаю, что происходит. Почему ты… мы же всегда…

Ромашка не помогала. Сердце взлетело до горла.

— Малыш, — сказал Уэйд мягко, — дело не в те…

— А в ком тогда?! — рявкнул Питер, с грохотом опуская чашку на столешницу. — В тебе? Не смеши меня, Уилсон, я прекрасно знаю все эти отговорки! Мне нужна причина! Мне нужно, чёрт возьми, понять, что с тобой такое! Думаешь, ты можешь так поступить со мной? Просто перестать… перестать…

Горло сдавило спазмом.

Питер рухнул на стул, как подкошенный, и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он глухо, — я не знаю, как объяснять тёте Мэй, что ты не придёшь, потому что больше не хочешь меня… со мной… я даже не знаю, как объяснить это себе самому!

Уэйд вскочил, чудом не обернув на себя чашку, схватил Питера за руку, стиснул запястье горячими пальцами, хрипло прошептал:

— Нет, нет, всё не так. Я бы никогда…

— Ты бы никогда что? — Питер поёжился и вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу.

— Я бы никогда не бросил тебя, — сказал Уэйд неожиданно серьёзно, едва ощутимо касаясь большим пальцем его вены. Питеру взвыть хотелось от этого робкого, неловкого прикосновения. — Но, Пит, послушай… я не могу. Просто не могу.

Питер закрыл глаза, силясь выровнять дыхание. Хотелось по-девчачьи разреветься, ринуться Уэйду в объятия, вжаться мокрым лицом ему в шею…

Глупые, стыдные желания.

— Тогда в чём дело? — спросил Питер почти ровно. — Всё же было хорошо. Всё же… ты готовился к полуфиналу, и…

— Было. Но…

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — тихо согласился Уэйд, выпуская его руку, и Питер едва не всхлипнул от острого, отчётливого ощущения потери. — Что-то случилось.

Уэйд отвернулся. Питер несколько секунд сверлил взглядом его широкую спину, обтянутую красной тканью худи, потом всё же решился. Встал, надеясь только, что подкосившиеся ноги не поведут его в самый ответственный момент, шагнул ближе… робко коснулся ладонью чужой лопатки. Уэйд не пошевелился, только окаменел под его рукой, словно боялся, что Питер может сделать ему больно.

— Уэйд, послушай, — сказал Питер, сражаясь с желанием прижаться к нему всем телом, зарыться носом в светлые волосы, втянуть запах тела и _Уэйда_ , — это не… неважно. Что бы это ни было. Наша дружба… я… я слишком дорожу ею. А ты пытаешься её уничтожить.

— Нет! — Уэйд вздрогнул, дёрнулся, будто собирался повернуться к нему лицом, но всё-таки остался на месте, повинуясь тихому «ш-ш-ш» и прикосновению второй ладони. — Всё не так, Питер, я не…

— Я знаю, — легко согласился Питер, хотя, конечно, он не знал и потому боялся. — Ты просто… ты просто можешь поделиться со мной всем. Любой проблемой. И мы придумаем, как её решить. Вместе. Как всегда.

— Как всегда, — эхом откликнулся Уэйд. Осмелев, Питер обнял его поперёк живота и всё же прижался пылающим лбом к лопаткам. Голова шла кругом — от близости Уэйда и страха. Сумасшедшее было сочетание.

— Уэйд, пожалуйста, — мягко шепнул Питер. — Я всю неделю думал, что я… надоел тебе или…

Уэйд молчал.

Сердце Питера бухало где-то в животе, яростно вколачиваясь в рёбра. Разочарованный и уязвлённый этим молчанием, он разжал руки, шагнул было назад…

Развернувшийся к нему лицом Уэйд схватил его за запястья так крепко, что это было даже больно. Но Питер не зашипел и не попытался вырваться — только поднял голову.

— Обещай, что ты не будешь меня жалеть, — свистящим шёпотом произнёс Уэйд, наверное, до синяков стиснув его руки. — Обещай.

Глаза у него сейчас были серые-серые, как штормовое небо, и Питер боялся, что этим штормом вот-вот накроет и его самого.

Он еле разомкнул пересохшие губы.

— Обещаю.

Хватка Уэйда стала почти невыносимой. А потом — исчезла.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Уэйд. И замолк на несколько секунд. Его взгляд упал на запястья Питера, теперь украшенные вязью следов от пальцев, и его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. — Чёрт, Пит, я…

— Неважно, — Питер спрятал руки за спину. — Всё хорошо, Уэйд. Так что… что случилось?

Кажется, в Уэйде шла внутренняя борьба: он молчал, лишь изредка приоткрывая пересохшие губы, словно отвечая самому себе, а после вдруг встряхнул волосами, как большой мокрый пёс, и взглянул на Питера остро и беззащитно.

— У меня рак.

У Питера в ушах зашумело. Он невольно отступил назад — и тут же дёрнулся, заметив, как искривились губы Уэйда, и порывисто шагнул к нему, и обнял, так крепко, как только мог. И прошептал куда-то ему в плечо, сражаясь с дрожью в голосе:

— Всё… всё хорошо. Ты справишься. Мы справимся.

Уэйд обнял его осторожно, как будто не мог поверить, и робко. Коснулся его спины. И усмехнулся:

— По крайней мере, не скорпион, а то, знаешь, все скорпионы такие мудаки…

— Придурок, — Питер фыркнул, закрыл глаза, всё же потёрся носом о его шею — по инерции, бездумно — и тут же замер, испугавшись собственного порыва. Но Уэйд ничего не сказал ему. Уэйд только погладил его по волосам. И выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

— Рано радуешься, ковбой, — ответил Питер, поднимая голову. — Ты меня ещё возненавидишь! Потому что я заставлю тебя разобраться с этим дерьмом. Что говорят врачи? Какие прогнозы? Когда планируется…

Уэйд делано застонал.

***

— У меня только одно условие, — сказал Питер много, много позже. Они сидели на кровати, поедая пиццу, и Уэйд ловил сырные нити языком (а Питер, возможно, пялился). Уэйд недоумённо промычал что-то с набитым ртом, его брови сошлись на переносице. Питер смущённо потёр подбородок. — Ну, я просто хочу… хочу, чтобы ты всё же закончил год. А для этого нужно появляться в школе хоть иногда, смекаешь?

— Пифи! — пробулькал Уэйд и проглотил непрожёванный кусок. — Я тут бедный и несчастный больной! Мне положено лежать в кровати, томно вздыхать и флиртовать с какой-нибудь грудастой медсестричкой!

— Никаких медсестричек! — в тон ему ответил Питер (возможно, чуть громче, чем следовало) и насупился. Уэйд поднял руки, капитулируя.

— Но если никаких медсестричек не будет, значит, играть эту роль придётся тебе! Пити, тебе точно пойдёт белый халатик. С красным крестом. Ну, знаешь, под цвет глаз… ай!

Питер с наслаждением шлёпнул его по голове подушкой.

Удивительно, как быстро Уэйд справлялся. Стоило только… Стоило только дать ему понять, что Питер никуда не уйдёт ( _не дождёшься, сукин ты сын, не дождёшься_ ), и он научился шутить о раке так, как будто это происходило с кем-то другим. Не с ним.

Питер так не умел.

Питер мог смеяться над его шутками сколько угодно. Но ночью, ворочаясь в одиночестве в пустой постели, он невольно думал: что если?..

И хотя думать об этом Питер себе запрещал, глупое сердце всё равно больно сжималось. Ему, сердцу, на доводы хладнокровного рассудка было плевать. Оно, сердце, сбивалось с ритма всякий раз, когда Уэйд морщился или вздрагивал. Ему, сердцу, было очень-очень страшно — но когда Уэйд был рядом, когда Питер видел, что с ним всё почти в порядке, сражаться с этим страхом было легко.

Когда Питер оставался один…

— Глупый маленький Пити, — сказал ему Уэйд однажды, ещё давно. Кажется, тогда ему сломали нос, и Питер так нервничал, что в кровь искусал себе губы. — Ты слишком много переживаешь. Расслабься. Я живучий, как таракан.

И теперь Питер надеялся, что эта его живучесть на рак распространяется тоже.

Потому что это было страшно.

Иногда по ночам он думал о том, что Уэйду, должно быть, проще было оставлять его, Питера, в неведении. А иногда — о том, что для того, чтобы узнать о подобном в одиночестве и не рассказать самым близким людям, нужно было настоящее мужество.

А иногда — о том, что он, Питер, щуплый ботаник с высоким голосом и смазливым лицом, отобьёт Уэйда у Неё (называть Её смертью он зарёкся, как будто отрицание Её существования могло Её уничтожить) голыми руками. Если потребуется.

А даже если и нет.

Даже если.

***

Никто больше не знал. Ни учителя, ни студенты, никто.

И поэтому рано или поздно должен был возникнуть один вопрос.

— Эй, — сказал Питер Уэйду, привычно устраиваясь задницей на подоконнике. — А что ты будешь делать с футболом?

— В каком смысле? — Уэйд почесал нос и поболтал в воздухе пустой банкой из-под колы. Питер почему-то замешкался.

— Ну… ты же капитан. У вас впереди как минимум два матча. И ты…

— И я остаюсь в команде, — ответил Уэйд спокойно. Питер открыл было рот, собираясь возразить… и тут же захлопнул его. Уэйд смотрел в сторону, на его скулах плясали желваки, и, видимо, лишь сила воли ещё позволяла ему изображать равнодушие.

Уэйд, наверное, просто боялся.

Боялся, что рак победит, если он признает его, если он поддастся ему.

А уход из команды… да, уход из команды значил бы именно это.

Питер молча нашёл его пальцы и переплёл со своими.

— Тогда, — сказал он мягко, чуть сжимая вялую ладонь Уэйда, — мне точно понадобится транспарант.

Уэйд повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

— И шарф.

— Да, и шарф.


	3. To hold you tight to me

— Послушай, — в сотый раз втолковывал ему Питер, — это просто необходимо. Ты не можешь отказаться.

Уэйд недовольно скривил губы. Врачей он ненавидел. Не то чтобы Питер рассчитывал, что с Уэйдом Уилсоном вообще может быть легко, но он определённо не ожидал _таких_ сложностей: за две недели до операции Уэйд взбрыкнул.

Питер второй день кряду уговаривал его не валять дурака.

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, — рассерженно сказал он в тысячный раз, стискивая ветхий учебник по биологии с такой силой, что несчастный переплёт, едва переживший прежнего владельца, жалобно хрустнул. — Это твоё здоровье. Твоя жизнь, в конце концов!

— Ты же слышал, что они говорят, — хмуро отозвался Уэйд, размазывая по асфальту куцый клочок грязного снега. — Пятьдесят процентов вероятности успеха и много-много умных слов. Я, может, и не понимаю, что значат все эти… — он поморщился, — горизонтальные нистагмы в диагнозе, но я не такой идиот, чтобы не отличить дерьмо от конфетки. Так вот, Пити, это попахивает совсем не клубничным сиропом.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и спрятал замёрзшие пальцы в карманах куртки. Иногда переубедить Уэйда было просто-напросто невозможно.

Как сейчас.

— Послушай, — наконец сказал он, устав от молчания. — Ты же… столько уже прошёл. Даже эхоэнцефалографию, и…

— Всё, хватит, хватит! — Уэйд в шутливом припадке схватился за грудь, норовя осесть в первый, только выпавший снег, и театрально закатил глаза. — Как у тебя вообще получается выговаривать это ужасное слово? У меня язык начинает заплетаться ещё на «ы».

— В «эхоэнцефалографии», — по слогам протянул Питер, наслаждаясь страдальческим видом Уэйда, — даже нет буквы «ы».

И всё-таки не удержался. Улыбнулся. Эта способность Уэйда — превращать любой серьёзный разговор в шутку, смеяться над тем, что было по-настоящему страшно — пугала и очаровывала его одновременно. Питер правда старался научиться мыслить так же. Не взвешивать «за» и «против», не переживать понапрасну… но он пока не умел.

— Эй, Пити, — хитро сказал Уэйд, — смотри-ка, что тут у меня!

Мокрый, разваливающийся на лету снежок угодил обернувшемуся Питеру прямо в лоб. Такое было непростительно! И Питер счёл своим долгом отомстить. Уэйд, хохоча, уносился от него по заснеженной дороге, но в конце концов Питер всё же нагнал его, поймал, обхватил рукой поперёк груди и с мрачным удовлетворением затолкал Уилсону за шиворот стремительно тающий ком снега. Уэйд взвизгнул, как девчонка, и оба расхохотались.

— Придурок ты, — мягко сказал Питер ему в ухо. — Безмозглый.

— Результаты томографии говорят об обратном! — Уэйд накрыл его руку своей, большой и горячей, и Питер невольно вздрогнул. Может быть, ему всего лишь казалось, может быть, это было лишь игрой разбушевавшегося воображения, но он чувствовал — чувствовал даже через куртку — размеренную пульсацию чужого сердца под своей ладонью. Большого, глупого и ранимого сердца Уэйда Уилсона.

— Питер? Ты замёрз? — спросил вдруг Уэйд, по-своему истолковав его дрожь. Потёр ледяные питеровы пальцы, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы:

— Почему не сказал сразу? И перчатки не надел. Кто выходит на улицу без перчаток, Питер Бенджамин Паркер?

Питер расхохотался — недовольные и строгие интонации тётушки Мэй Уэйд передал отменно. А потом смутился, и дёрнулся, выпуская Уэйда из объятий, и нахохлился, и пробурчал невнятно:

— Это всё снег.

Уэйд огляделся. Заприметил блёклую вывеску маленького кафе, кивнул в его сторону, усмехнулся:

— Зайдём? Отогреемся. Тебе срочно нужна чашка очень сладкого, очень калорийного и очень вредного горячего шоколада!

— Чтобы я стал очень круглым? — подхватил Питер, весело улыбаясь. Уэйд, уже потянувший его в сторону кафе, кинул на Питера скептический взгляд, похмыкал и в конце концов вынес вердикт:

— Нет, чтобы ты стал аппетитным и мягоньким, как пирожочек! То есть ты для меня и так пирожочек, Пити, но, знаешь…

— Не продолжай, — отозвался Питер с нарочито тяжёлым вздохом, кусая щёки изнутри, чтобы дурацкая улыбка не выползла на лицо. Одинокая официантка, протирающая дальний столик, покосилась на них с любопытством, но Уэйд даже не взглянул на неё — всё ещё сжимая запястье Питера, он увлёк его к диванчику у стены и легко подтолкнул, вынуждая сесть. А потом… потом опустился на корточки рядом.

— Уэйд? — растерянно спросил Питер, глядя на него сверху вниз и невольно сводя колени. — Что ты…

Вместо ответа на его вопрос Уэйд расстегнул и стянул с его плеч куртку. Это не было неторопливо, плавно, медленно, как любили показывать в мелодрамах и сопливых фильмах (Питер прекрасно знал, что Уэйд тайно рыдает над «Дневником памяти»); Уэйд просто помог ему снять куртку, ничего больше, но…

Но он сжал пальцы Питера в своих ладонях, отогревая и растирая, и вот это уже не получилось объяснить себе самому с такой лёгкостью.

— Уэйд? — снова нервно переспросил Питер. Уэйд не ответил. Уэйд улыбнулся, шало и дразняще, глаза его — голубые-голубые, невыносимо голубые глаза — блеснули хитрецой, а в следующее мгновение он опустил голову и жарко подул на дрогнувшие пальцы Питера.

Питера просто размазало по проклятому диванчику — ноги моментально стали ватными, в лицо бросилась кровь, сердце торопливо и зло заплясало по рёбрам.

Уэйд отстранился, как ни в чём не бывало, не замечая, что сотворил секундной близостью губ, обаятельно улыбнулся подошедшей официантке, затараторил, требуя «самый вкусный горячий шоколад, который знал Нью-Йорк, крошка»… всё то время, пока он болтал, Питер безуспешно пытался взять себя в руки.

Какая мелочь! Подумаешь — Уэйд не сделал ничего такого, Уэйд просто… помог. Да, помог. По-дружески. Друзья так поступают, правда?

Кого ты обманываешь, Питер Паркер.

Друзья так не делают. И у друзей на такое не встаёт.

— Пити! — окликнули его откуда-то издалека, и пришлось вынырнуть из сладкого, стыдного, мучительного марева мыслей. Уэйд улыбался. Сидел на диванчике напротив и улыбался. — Ты будешь что-нибудь сладкое? Бетти говорит, здесь потрясающие эклеры!

 _Бетти_ , которая, очевидно, пыталась флиртовать с Уэйдом, несколько раздражённо поджала губы. Питеру дыхание перехватило от неуместной и глупой ревности; едва справившись с собой, он выдавил:

— Нет, ничего.

— Два ванильных эклера для малыша! — решил Уэйд и снова улыбнулся; на щеках его заплясали ямочки. Бетти растерянно вздрогнула и тут же ретировалась, нервно стуча каблучками. Питер знал, что нельзя быть таким злорадным, и знал, что Уэйд не отдавал себе отчёта в сказанном, но дурацкая _радость_ всё равно лизнула шершавым языком щёку.

Бетти, наверное, решила, что они парочка.

И Питер не собирался её разубеждать.

— Так вот, Уэйд, — продолжил он позже, поглаживая пузатый бок кружки с восхитительным пряным шоколадом, — что касается операции…

Уэйд подавился эклером.

— Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, малыш, — пробормотал он, вытирая рот от заварного крема (больше всего на свете Питеру хотелось слизнуть этот крем с уголка чужих губ). — Например, о…

— Например, о том, что ты прекратишь ребячиться и поедешь на операцию, — недовольно ответил Питер, усиленно пялясь ему в переносицу. — Она поможет. Точно. Вот увидишь.

Секунду Уэйд выглядел так, будто хотел возразить. Будто в нём боролись два чувства. Но он ничего не сказал. Только кивнул и яростно откусил добрую половину эклера.

Было ли это и вправду, или неверие вперемешку с отчаянием лишь почудилось Питеру в блеске чужих глаз, он не знал.

***

— Мистер Паркер! — гневный окрик учителя вырвал его из дрёмы, и Питер растерянно вскинул голову; где-то позади гаденько захихикал ублюдок Флэш, пока ещё державшийся в отдалении, но не упускавший случая позубоскалить. Математик навис над Питером угрожающей тенью; спать на его уроках было смерти подобно…

— Может быть, выйдете к доске и решите задачу, объяснение которой проспали? — шевельнулись бескровные губы.

Питер украдкой вздохнул, поскрёб затылок и потащился к доске.

Спустя пять минут математик недовольно поджал губы и прищурился, дотошно вглядываясь в нестройные цифры. Почерк у Питера был отвратительным, этого у него было не отнять, но даже придирчивый мистер Харрис не нашёл в решении помарок.

— Вам очень повезло, мистер Паркер, — процедил он напоследок и властным жестом отпустил Питера обратно. А потом повернулся к примолкшему классу. — Как видите, только исключительный ум может стать для вас оправданием безделью на моём уроке…

Питер против собственной воли улыбнулся, и суровый мистер Харрис снисходительно приподнял уголки губ в ответ.

— А чему ты удивляешься? — уже позже пожал плечами Уэйд, лениво жующий жвачку. — Вся школа знает, что ты грёбаный вундеркинд, Пити. Тебе всё простили бы. Даже если бы ты сплясал перед директором лезгинку без штанов.

— Думаю, после этого мне бы точно не светила научная стипендия, — хихикнул Питер, легко ущипнув Уэйда за бедро, и зевнул. — Эй, большой парень, как насчёт того, чтобы завалиться ко мне с ночёвкой?

Уэйд весь подобрался.

— Я заинтересован. И чем же мы будем заниматься? Диким разнузданным сексом?

Питер закатил глаза. На секунду — только на секунду, большего он себе не позволил — всё в нём захотело ответить: _да, чёрт тебя побери, да_.

— Ну, вообще я собирался нагнуть тебя в Ассасинах, — ответил он нарочито безмятежно, успокаивая сбившееся с ритма сердце. — Но, если ты хочешь обозвать это _так_ …

— Кто кого ещё нагнёт! — предсказуемо возмутился Уэйд, поджимая губы.

Питер поцеловал бы этот капризный рот.

— Мне пора, — с сожалением вперемешку с облегчением выдавил он, кинув взгляд на часы. — Урок вот-вот начнётся. Тебе тоже стоило бы поторопиться.

— У меня сейчас тренировка, — лениво отозвался Уэйд, вопреки собственным словам поднимаясь с подоконника вместе с Питером. — Последняя перед… ну, знаешь, матчем. Ты же помнишь?

Он часто спрашивал о таких, по мнению Питера, очевидных вещах. Будто Питер вообще мог забыть, что через несколько дней у Уэйда матч. Решающий матч, от которого зависело, пройдёт их команда в финал или нет.

— Разумеется, — сказал Питер почти насмешливо. — По всей школе развешаны транспаранты, нам то и дело впаривают что-то о том, что мы должны «гордиться своими футболистами». У меня просто не было шанса не помнить об этом, знаешь ли.

Уэйд замер, как вкопанный. И поймал Питера за руку. Питер вздрогнул, поднял голову, удивлённый остановкой, с невольным беспокойством позвал:

— Уэйд?

Больше всего боясь услышать, что Уэйду плохо.

Но Уэйд не выглядел так, будто у него болела голова или его тошнило; он только хмурился, и глаза у него были непривычно тёмные.

— Это проблема? — спросил он негромко. — Ну, то, что тебе приходится…

О, господи.

Питер едва не рассмеялся. Но прикусил язык, увидев неожиданно серьёзное выражение чужого лица, и со вздохом покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет, конечно, как тебе вообще это в голову пришло. Я… — он помедлил. В огромном шумном коридоре было слишком много лишних ушей, но Питер всё равно выдохнул:

— Я горжусь тобой.

Улыбка Уэйда могла бы осветить целый кабинет.

Прошедший мимо Флэш больно толкнул Питера плечом и бросил, не глядя на них:

— Милуйтесь наедине, голубки.

И буркнул себе под нос так тихо, что, наверное, это расслышал один Питер:

— Пидоры.

Питер знал — не будь здесь Уэйда, который с лёгкостью мог накостылять Томпсону, и столь, в сущности, невинной формулировкой Флэш бы не ограничился. Стало гадко, кончик языка обожгло кислым; Уэйд всё ещё был здесь, с ним, но теперь Питеру стало почти дурно от их близости, от чужих пальцев на его запястье.

Как будто… как будто то, что он чувствовал к Уэйду, было очевидно для всех, кроме самого Уилсона, и теперь каждый стремился изувечить, исчернить это робкое чувство.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — мягко сказал Уэйд, поглаживая запястье Питера, но глаза у него были прищурены: верный признак того, что на сегодняшней тренировке Томпсона ждал серьёзный разговор.

Ну вот.

Всё из-за него.

— Дурак, — сказал Питер тихо.

— Дурак, — сказал он снова, два часа спустя, обрабатывая небольшую, но жутко кровоточащую ссадину у Уэйда над бровью. Руки дрожали. Он вообще-то привык к чему-то подобному, Уэйд любил почесать кулаками (одному богу известно, как это ещё не дошло до директора), и Питеру часто приходилось дезинфицировать его боевые ранения, но сегодня…

Он не мог перестать думать, что виноват в этом.

— Зачем ты к нему полез? — спросил он устало и сжал чужое плечо, удерживая взбрыкнувшего Уэйда на месте. — Да сиди же ты, пустая голова! Я ещё не закончил.

— Мудаков нужно ставить на место, — с неожиданной злобой ответил Уэйд. И поморщился, когда Питер прошёлся ваткой по его разбитой губе. — Думаешь, ему не досталось? Уверен, Томпсон ещё не скоро сможет подрочить.

— О, господи! — Питер не знал, рассмеяться ему или расплакаться. — Ты ему что, сломал руку?

— Вывихнул, — безмятежно отозвался Уэйд. Питер вспыхнул, как спичка, сжал его подбородок, резче, чем следовало, надавив ваткой на ранку, поджал губы. Процедил:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если дело дойдёт до директора? Уэйд, тебя могут исключить!

— Не переживай, — Уэйд тронул языком только обработанную ранку. — Томпсон не пойдёт докладывать старому кроту. Его, знаешь ли, тоже по головке не погладят за драку. Тем более накануне матча. Сплочённость команды, вся хер… ауч!

— Следи за языком, — мягко ответил Питер. — И хватит поскуливать, большой парень, я всего лишь обеззараживаю ссадину.

— А подуть? — в глазах Уэйда заплясали смешинки. Питер тяжело вздохнул, смиряясь, и подул на его подбородок.

Ему почти удалось проигнорировать щекотку в животе.

***

— Всё хорошо, — хрипло произнёс Уэйд, не оглядываясь. Питер, застывший на пороге туалета, стиснул лямку рюкзака с такой силой, будто это могло спасти его от этой картины.

— Уэйд… — хрипло прошептал он, делая шаг вперёд.

— Нет, не подходи!

Ещё полчаса назад всё было хорошо. Настолько, насколько вообще могло быть: они сидели на испанском, перешучиваясь и болтая, изредка Питер отвечал на вопросы учителя (Уэйд при этом такие рожи строил, что не рассмеяться было довольно сложно), но больше, конечно, отвлекался. Уэйд вообще… умел отвлекать. От всего на свете. Они играли в морской бой, и в ожесточённом сражении Питер одержал нелёгкую победу. Уэйд ещё проворчал тогда:

— Хренов ты маленький умник.

Всё было хорошо, хо-ро-шо. Да, Уэйд был бледен, да, изредка он морщился, как от сильной боли, но… стыдно признать — Питер расслабился. Непозволительно расслабился. Так привык к этим симптомам, что не подумал: иногда за ними может стоять что-то по-настоящему серьёзное.

Уэйд не сказал ему. Уэйд просто умчался на перемене, оставив Питера одного, и Питеру банально… посчастливилось — или _не_ , как посмотреть — застать его в туалете.

Склонившегося над раковиной. Бледного до синевы, с выступившей на висках испариной.

Питер был хреновым маленьким умником.

Питеру не нужно было объяснений.

— Уэйд, — повторил он почему-то ломко, делая ещё один шаг вперёд. Уэйд дёрнулся, как огромный неповоротливый зверь, убегающий от охотников, но Питер успел раньше; сжал его плечо в молчаливой поддержке (сердце колотилось больно и нервно, наверное, даже Уэйд слышал этот суматошный рваный стук), хрипло прошептал:

— Ты выпил таблетки?

— Таблетки… — Уэйд зло усмехнулся. И отстранился. В зеркало на себя он старался не смотреть, как и на Питера: выпрямился и уставился на собственные кроссовки. — Если бы эти сраные таблетки помогали. Хоть немного, Пити.

— Ты… — Питер не нашёл слов.

Чего стоили его хвалёные мозги, если он даже не мог помочь другу? Если он не мог помочь _Уэйду_?

Во рту стало горько, словно это его вырвало.

 _Операция,_ сказал он самому себе, _операция. Вот что поможет. Совсем скоро. Пара дней. И это… и это закончится. Должно закончиться._

Верилось с трудом.

— Питер, — устало произнёс Уэйд, — уйди, пожалуйста. Дай мне хотя бы пятнадцать минут, и всё будет в норме. Я просто…

По его лицу пробежалась волна сдерживаемого страдания.

Питеру стало плохо.

— Уэйд… — повторил он снова, как заведённый, протянул руку… Уэйд отшатнулся. Покачал головой.

— Питер, _прошу_.

Питер открыл было рот. Он так много мог высказать: и о том, что Уэйду стоит отпроситься с занятий; и о том, что он мог бы проводить его; и о том, что, господи, Уэйд не должен был закрываться от него, не сейчас, не так…

Питер только кивнул.

Уэйд пришёл к нему через двадцать минут. Всё ещё бледный, но почти пришедший в себя — или, по крайней мере, успешно создающий видимость этого. Упал рядом на скамью в школьном дворе, вдохнул всей грудью свежий морозный воздух. Ничего не сказал.

Питеру было горько.

Уэйд молчал.

— Это… — Питер не удержался, заговорил первым, хотя и знал, что Уэйд не будет рад его расспросам. — Часто с тобой?

Уэйд неопределённо пожал плечами.

— В последнее время. Ничего страшного. Ты же сам говорил, что мне стоит похудеть, — полушутливо сказал он.

Питер вздрогнул, как от сильной боли, и обнял себя за плечи.

— Когда всё это закончится, — вышло тихо, резиновые губы едва шевелились, — я лично куплю тебе пожизненный запас шоколада. И даже если ты перестанешь пролезать в дверной проём… даже если…

— Пит, — в голосе Уэйда послышалось удивление напополам с чем-то неясным, мягким и тёплым, как шарф, а потом он коснулся его колена. И улыбнулся: очень по-уэйдовски, лукаво и ласково. — Я запомнил. Надеюсь, когда я снова стану крутым парнем, ты не заберёшь свои слова обратно.

— Ты и так крутой парень, — ответил Питер, невольно заражаясь его улыбкой. — Самый крутой на свете.

И хотя в этих словах не было ничего особенного, Уэйд засиял, как огромная лампочка.

Питер готов был сморозить любую чушь ради этого.

***

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — это было первым, что сказал Уэйд, когда Питер поднял трубку. Питер, в этот самый момент сражающийся с грязной посудой и вынужденный зажимать телефон между плечом и щекой, удивлённо что-то промычал; тарелка едва не выскользнула из рук, пришлось выключить воду и, наскоро обтерев ладони полотенцем, опереться бедром на стол. Уэйд тем временем бушевал.

— Почему я узнаю, что ты _отказался от участия в чёртовой конференции_?

О.

Так вот оно что.

Питер тихо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Уэйд, — начал он было мягко, но Уэйд, не слушая, перебил и гневно рявкнул в трубку:

— Я не идиот, Питер! И, естественно, первым делом я уточнил, когда именно пройдёт конференция! И угадай, что я обнаружил?

— М-м… что ты умеешь считать? — предположил Питер, нервно кусая губы. Уэйд на том конце провода хрипло невесело рассмеялся.

— Ты грёбаный идиот, Питер Паркер. Ты не… даже не вздумай. Ты поедешь на свою дурацкую конференцию и выступишь со своим дурацким докладом!

Питер закрыл глаза, сражаясь с невесть откуда взявшейся злостью.

И ответил почти ровно:

— Нет.

—  _Нет?_  — тон у Уэйда стал очень опасным. Питеру стало не по себе. Он не знал, чем были вызваны разбежавшиеся по спине и предплечьям мурашки: этим угрожающим тоном или звуками глубокого, мягкого голоса Уэйда. — Питер, ты просто…

— Уэйд, — перебил он решительно, стискивая тонкий бок телефона. — Заткнись и хотя бы раз в жизни дай мне самому решить, что для меня важнее.

По ту сторону замолкли.

После продолжительного молчания Уэйд как-то потерянно выдохнул:

— Но она же… она же так нужна тебе. Научная стипендия…

— Это не первая и не последняя конференция в моей жизни, — сказал Питер, невольно улыбнувшись. _А ты у меня один._  — И, к тому же, я договорился с руководителем, он не против, чтобы я прислал работу в электронном формате и участвовал заочно, и…

— Ну ты и жук! — восхищённо протянул Уэйд.

Питер расхохотался.

В груди почему-то было тепло-тепло и очень легко. Он так соскучился.

— Просто прекрати вести себя как упрямый мудак, — сказал с невольной нежностью, поглаживая телефон пальцами. — Я не могу позволить тебе проходить через всё это одному.

— Знаешь, — очень серьёзно сказал Уэйд, — если бы ты был рядом, клянусь, я бы расцеловал тебя.

Сердце Питера больно сжалось.

— Прибереги свои восторги для теста по химии, — сказал он хрипло, борясь с горько-сладким комом в горле. — Потому что, если ты забыл, он уже завтра, и даже смерть не станет оправданием, если ты его завалишь.

— А говорил, что будешь любить меня любым! — возмущённо отозвался Уэйд. — Даже с F!

Питер облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Я могу пережить, если ты покроешься бородавками или отрастишь гриву, как у байкера, — весело сказал он, — но только не F по химии.

— Это жестоко!

— Dura lex, sed lex. Сиди и готовься, Уэйд Уилсон!

— Но Пити!.. — протестующий возглас Уэйда потонул в оборванном соединении.

Несколько секунд Питер стоял неподвижно, застыв посреди кухни с телефоном в руках; в голове была каша, в груди сходило с ума сердце, и было непонятно, чего в нём больше: глухой горечи или привычной радости, которую Уэйд умел вызывать у него одним своим присутствием.

Питер понятия не имел, что всё может быть так плохо и так хорошо одновременно.

***

— Как жизнь? — ЭмДжей, лёгкая и воздушная, упала на скамью рядом и привычно прижалась своим плечом к плечу Питера. Он невольно улыбнулся, оглянувшись на неё, пожал плечами, поправил привычный шарф, теперь не спасающий от пришедших вместе с зимой холодами. И вместо ответа поинтересовался:

— Как они вообще могут играть зимой?

ЭмДжей повозилась, устраиваясь удобнее, пожала плечами, буркнула что-то очень похожее на снисходительное: «Мальчишки». На голове у неё была забавная шапка, ярко-жёлтая, как яичный желток, с огромным помпоном.

Питер невольно подумал, что Уэйду обязательно надо будет на неё взглянуть — он подобные штуки обожал, и эта шапка явно привела бы его в восторг. Что грозило бы ЭмДжей полуторачасовыми расспросами на темы от «где достать такую же» до «как научиться вязать шапки».

Уэйд с такой высоты — в этот раз Питер не успел занять тёплое местечко в первых рядах — казался маленьким-маленьким. Размытое красное пятно.

Питера не оставлял какой-то детский страх за него. Хоть он и знал — всё будет хорошо. Должно быть. Не может не. Уэйд пил таблетки, таскался по врачам (пусть иногда для этого и приходилось идти вместе с ним), согласился даже на операцию. К чему было волноваться теперь?

Питер прочитал столько книг и статей про рак, что мог бы, пожалуй, написать на эту тему исследовательскую работу.

— Смотри! — ЭмДжей дёрнула его за локоть, и Питер, вынырнув из размышлений, прищурился, вглядываясь в снежно-белое поле. Нападающий команды противника, громила в синей форме, рухнул оземь… и в ту же секунду произошло несколько вещей сразу. Уэйд рванулся вперёд; мяч — мелкая точка в небе — взлетел ввысь; голкипер рванулся было к нему; повисла на мгновение оглушительная тишина; трибуны взорвались рёвом.

— Забил! — закричала ЭмДжей прямо Питеру в ухо, больно впиваясь в кожу острыми коготками, и Питер, растерявшийся, не понявший ещё до конца, что произошло, вяло кивнул. — Ну же, Пит, не тормози! Последние минуты!

Питер осоловело моргнул.

А потом понял.

И завопил вместе со всеми, вскакивая на ноги и вскидывая руки вверх.

Команда их школы только что победила.

И прошла в финал.

— Питер! — всё смешалось, отошло на второй план; он не заметил, что произошло, когда поменялись декорации, когда трибуны стадиона сменились футбольным полем, а хватка ЭмДжей — объятиями Уэйда. Он даже не знал, сколько времени прошло, не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг, так звенело сердце. Уэйд, его Уэйд, был горячим и твёрдым, он был везде, его руки, его смех, его хриплый голос. — Мы прошли, прошли! Пити, мы…

— Я знаю, знаю, — повторил он во второй или в сотый раз. Улыбнулся. Приник ближе — к жаркому телу, к этому бешеному сердцебиению. И, не осознавая, что творит, прижался своими губами к чужим.

Губы у Уэйда оказались тёплыми и шершавыми.

А глаза — ещё голубее, чем раньше. И ресницы у него были густые-густые. Только смотрел он растерянно и изумлённо.

И Питер… что мог сделать Питер?

Питер сбежал.

***

Ему было страшно идти в школу.

Так глупо — подумаешь, поцелуй, может, Уэйд сделал бы вид, что ничего не было, может, Уэйд проигнорировал бы…

А может, на этом их дружбе пришёл бы конец.

Питер не знал, что на него нашло там, на футбольном поле; Уэйд, его глупый Уэйд, был таким радостным, таким красивым, и глаза его, голубые, как июльское небо, сияли счастьем, а ресницы у него были такими густыми, такими длинными, совсем как у девчонки, и… и Питер просто не сумел, не сумел удержаться.

Теперь он винил себя в этом.

Теперь, сидя на кровати в своей комнате, он отчаянно пасовал. Вчерашний матч всё ещё был в его голове набором нелепых мазков и случайных красок — он не смог бы вспомнить даже итогового счёта, он помнил только руки Уэйда, правильно и крепко сжимающие его плечи, только изгиб тонких губ, только едва заметную, почему-то до дрожи трогательную светлую щетину на чужих скулах. Помнил, каким тёплым оказался Уэйд в его объятиях.

И потом он просто…

Идиот, идиот, идиот!

— Питер! — в дверь постучали, и секундой позже, не дожидаясь приглашения, в комнату впорхнула тётя Мэй с подносом. — Ты целый день ничего не ешь. Вот, перекуси.

Перекусить…

Питер со вздохом взглянул на кусочек фирменного тётиного пирога. При мысли о еде к горлу подступала тошнота. Заметив его взгляд, Мэй обеспокоенно прищурилась, опустилась на край кровати, сжала его тощее колено.

Она всегда так его чувствовала, что это было даже жутко.

— Милый? Что случилось? — голос у неё был встревоженный. Высший класс, Питер Паркер, давай, расстрой свою тётю…

Питер вцепился зубами в губу и пожал плечами. Открыл было рот… не нашёл в себе слов. Слишком было страшно признаваться тёте — да и стоило ли? Может быть, Мэй…

Может быть, Мэй не хотела бы знать, что её племянник был геем. Ну, наверное, не геем, когда-то Питер был влюблён в ЭмДжей, но Уэйд… с Уэйдом… словом, он не знал, как это обозвать, он знал только, что с Уэйдом всё было совсем не так. По-другому — ярко, горько, больно. Так, что иногда от этого хотелось плакать.

— Питер? — это всё ещё была тётушка Мэй. — Это из-за Уэйда? Вы поругались?

Она всегда была проницательной, но сейчас Питер был совсем этому не рад. Он прикусил губу, отвёл взгляд… И выпалил:

— Яегопоцеловал.

— Прости, что? — Мэй моргнула, склонила голову, непонимающе нахмурилась. Питер сделал глубокий вдох, как пловец перед нырком, и повторил:

— Я… — голос едва не дал петуха. — Я его поцеловал.

Долю мгновения Мэй ничего не говорила. Только смотрела на Питера тем самым взглядом, от которого у него всегда больно сжималось сердце: взглядом, полным любви и глухой, горькой нежности. Но отвращения в этом взгляде не было.

— И… он? — наконец спросила тётя.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я сбежал.

—  _Сбежал?_

Питер втянул голову в плечи, уязвлённый её тоном; чутко уловив его настроение, Мэй тут же вновь сжала его колено. И — улыбнулась. Словно не её племянник только что… боже.

— Питер, послушай, — сказала она ласково. — Я знаю, ты расстроен и растерян, и тебе сейчас наверняка кажется, что ты всё испортил, но любовь… любовь никогда не бывает неправильным выбором. И она неспособна разрушать — только создавать новое.

Питер отвернулся. В горле застрял ком.

— Есть… ещё кое-что, — сказал он очень-очень тихо, так, что Мэй пришлось податься ближе и обнять его за плечи, чтобы расслышать.

Секунду Питер сражался с самим собой, но тайна, чужая тайна, которую он разделил с Уэйдом на двоих, жгла язык, и он всё же прошептал:

— Уэйд… болен.

Хватка тёти Мэй стала крепче. Питер прибавил, зажмуриваясь:

— И я не… и я не знаю, сможет ли он… победить это.

В первое мгновение, осознав, что произошло, он нервно дёрнулся в сторону; но Мэй — Мэй, заключившая его в объятия — не позволила ему вырваться. Прижала к себе, ближе, коснулась тёплыми губами его затылка, укачивая, как маленького…

Питер не сразу понял, что плачет: без слёз, с сухими всхлипами и спазмами в груди.

— Бедный мальчик, бедный, бедный мальчик… — шептала тётя Мэй, поглаживая его по спине, и Питер даже не знал теперь, о ком из них двоих она говорит.


	4. When you're alone

Питер вот уже час стоял у зеркала, то приглаживая, то снова взлохмачивая волосы, и отчаянно мандражировал. Ему стоило бы выйти прямо сейчас, если он не хотел опоздать, но — вот в чём дело — он жутко боялся. Первый урок у него был вместе с Уэйдом, и… Питер не был готов к встрече с ним. Он не знал, что сказать, чем оправдать тот свой идиотский, совершенно точно бессмысленный поступок. Тот поцелуй, призрак которого до сих пор горел на его губах и плавил рёбра.

Ему даже дурно было от того, как это оказалось приятно — пусть поцелуй не продлился и нескольких мгновений, пусть губы Уэйда, эти шершавые тёплые губы, не разомкнулись податливо, как в его самых смелых, самых несбыточных мечтах, и юркий язык не скользнул ему в рот.

Он хотел бы этого. Он так бы этого хотел.

И потому чувствовал себя совершенно омерзительным.

Тётя Мэй, уходя на работу, потрепала его по волосам и велела успокоиться. Ещё и улыбнулась загадочно, по-женски, будто что-то знала. Но Питеру всё равно было страшно и стыдно. Что, если Уэйд никогда не рассматривал его с такой точки зрения? Что, если Питер всегда был для него лишь другом, и все эти совершенно невообразимые пошлые шутки — уэйдовские шутки — были, в конце концов, только шутками?

— Хватит вести себя как девчонка, Питер Паркер, — решительно сообщил он своему отражению. Зеркальный двойник скорчил рожу и поморщился, запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая их ещё сильнее, а после тут же торопливо пригладил их. Лучше не стало — выглядел он откровенно жалко. Питер закусил губу. Чертыхнулся. Глянул на время, чертыхнулся снова и, схватив рюкзак, рванул к двери. Что ж, попереживать он успеет по дороге — а мистер Джонс не терпел опозданий.

Он влетел в класс за пару секунд до того, как прозвенел звонок. Упал за парту, ни на кого не глядя, отгородился рюкзаком и уставился на доску с прилежанием, какого ещё не знал этот несчастный предмет. И всё равно краем глаза успел заметить пустующий стол Уэйда.

Питер не знал, чего в нём было больше, облегчения или разочарования.

Что ж, очевидно, Уэйд решил прогулять занятия. По крайней мере, это давало Питеру отсрочку. И, быть может, крошечный шанс на то, что Уэйд успеет забыть о случившемся.

Как же. Забудет.

Губы горели. Питер дотронулся до них кончиками пальцев и тут же отдёрнул руку — рот знакомо запекло, словно Уэйд был здесь, целовал его, сжимал его в своих объятиях.

Питер хотел бы, чтобы это было правдой.

Он вытащил из сумки учебник и открыл его, невидящим взглядом уставившись в разворот.

Это было сродни трансу или, быть может, сну: где-то на периферии сознания раздавался бубнёж учителя, но слова сливались в неразборчивую кашу, а перед глазами всё плыло. Питер давно решил бы, что заболел, не знай он — а он знал это хорошо, — почему не может сосредоточиться. Почему чудом не выпал ещё из дрожащих рук чёртов учебник.

Питер был так влюблён.

Питер так облажался.

Скрипнула дверь; он, как и все присутствующие, невольно вскинул голову, надеясь и боясь, что это Уэйд.

Это и впрямь был он. Вошёл в кабинет как ни в чём не бывало, притворил дверь и ухмыльнулся уголком рта. Мистер Джонс от такой наглости даже подавился язвительным «молодой человек»; застыл, комично хватая воздух ртом, схватился за парту, но взгляд у него был недобрый.

Питер почти физически ощутил всю силу этого взгляда, этого молчаливого «какого чёрта».

— Простите за опоздание, — бросил Уэйд наконец небрежно. Он по-прежнему ухмылялся, но теперь ухмылка напоминала злой оскал. — Возникли… проблемы.

У Питера даже дыхание перехватило — он всё ждал, что желчный мистер Джонс выставит Уэйда вон и отправит к директору, велев не возвращаться в кабинет.

Этот день был полон сюрпризов. Мистер Джонс остро взглянул на Уэйда, а потом выражение его лица изменилось — на нём мелькнуло что-то сродни переживанию, — и он хрипло прокаркал:

— Что с вами, Уилсон?

Только теперь Питер разглядел и неестественную бледность, и испарину на лбу Уэйда; но Уэйд лишь отмахнулся и легкомысленно отозвался:

— Всё в порядке, мистер Джонс. Могу я сесть?

— Да, да… конечно, — отозвался мистер Джонс неожиданно взволнованно. То есть Питер, разумеется, знал, что он тоже был человеком и наверняка был способен на какие-то переживания, но видеть это воочию оказалось неожиданно странно. Будто бы он позабыл, что и у учителей, даже у самых жёстких и требовательных, были чувства, и иногда эти чувства прорывались сквозь привычное вежливое равнодушие.

А потом ему стало совсем хреново.

Флэш смотрел на Уэйда. Нет, не так, Флэш _пялился_ , и взгляд у него был по-лисьи хитрый, и улыбался он с таким превосходством, с такой насмешкой, что Питер невольно судорожно сглотнул. Непонятно было, как этот едва уловимый звук смог привлечь внимание Флэша, но тот лениво повернул голову и уставился теперь на Питера.

А потом осклабился.

И Питер хотел бы, чтобы ужасная догадка, пришедшая вдруг ему на ум, оказалась всего-навсего расшалившимся воображением. Или паранойей. Чем угодно, но не правдой.

Уэйд молча прошёл мимо замерших в изумлении одноклассников и тяжело опустился на стул. Его парта была совсем рядом с питеровской, руку протяни — дотронешься до обтянутого рваными джинсами колена. Но Питеру было страшно даже повернуть голову в его сторону.

Особенно теперь, под пронзительным взглядом Флэша.

Что ж, это было жалко. Питер готов был признать. Но взглянуть на Уэйда до самого конца урока он так и не решился.

Не решился бы, наверное, и потом, сбежал бы… но почему-то после звонка помедлил, нарочито неторопливо складывая учебники в сумку, и краем глаза покосился на Уэйда: тот всё ещё сидел на месте, низко опустив голову, так, что увидеть его лицо было невозможно, и молчал.

Флэш покинул класс одним из последних. И на прощание заговорщически подмигнул Питеру.

Питер едва ли обратил на это внимание. Он всё медлил и медлил, всё ждал, что сейчас Уэйд встанет и как ни в чём не бывало начнёт болтать о всякой ерунде, но Уэйд продолжал сидеть, не шевелясь и не поднимая головы.

И тогда Питер решился.

Он осторожно дотронулся до чужого плеча, ненавидя себя за эту робость, и тихо позвал:

— Уэйд?

Уэйд не ответил. Питер нервно оглянулся на дверь, но никто не спешил нарушить их уединения; у него не было теперь ни одного оправдания собственному страху.

Он должен был.

— Уэйд? Что-то случилось?

— Всё нормально, — как-то сухо отозвался Уэйд и едва заметно повёл плечом, сбрасывая руку Питера. Питер даже не представлял, что такая мелочь может уязвить его так сильно. Он разозлился моментально, больше на себя, на собственную нерешительность, на дрожь в коленях, и недовольно процедил сквозь зубы, сжимая их с такой силой, что заныла челюсть:

— Посмотри на меня, чёрт возьми.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — холодно ответил Уэйд.

Может быть, это и правда было бы лучше.

Может, ему и правда стоило.

Но Питер нутром чуял, что что-то случилось; и, не выдержав, он сграбастал Уэйда за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

Уэйд явно этого не ожидал. Да Питер сам от себя не ожидал такой дерзости, и в другое время он непременно полюбовался бы изумлённо распахнувшимися глазами Уэйда, голубыми-голубыми, полными неверия и странного истеричного веселья, но он смотрел не на них — он смотрел на перемазанные в крови губы, на тонкую алую струйку, тут же устремившуюся вниз, к подбородку, на метнувшуюся было к носу, но тут же безвольно опустившуюся обратно на парту руку, тоже перепачканную красным.

— Чёрт, — только на это его и хватило. — Чёрт… твою мать.

— Всё нормально, — упрямо прогнусавил Уэйд. Будто было _хоть что-то_ нормальное в кровотечении из носа, будто можно было говорить подобное, выглядя так, как выглядел сейчас он… Питер запретил пальцам дрожать. Суетливо порылся в рюкзаке, с трудом отыскав чистый платок, прижал к лицу Уэйда, сосредоточенно оттирая от кожи подсыхающую кровь, огляделся, будто что-то в этом классе могло подсказать ему, что теперь делать… С жалобной, жалкой ноткой выдохнул:

— Я вызываю скорую.

— Нет! — Питера спасли лишь рефлексы: он успел схватить Уэйда за плечи, удерживая от явно неудачной идеи вскочить на ноги, зло поджал губы.

— Нет? Какого чёрта, Уэйд? Тебе нужна помощь! Что, если кровь не остановится? Я, знаешь ли, не врач! Я не знаю, что надо делать в подобных случаях! Ты просто…

Уэйд перехватил платок, на секунду дотронувшись до его пальцев, и Питер невольно отдёрнул руку. Наверняка Уэйд помрачнел не от этой невольной реакции — точно не от неё.

— Нельзя, — проговорил он, морщась и стараясь не запрокидывать голову. — Ты же понимаешь, это привлечёт чужое внимание.

Питер раздражённо прищурился. О, теперь-то он понимал, Уэйд просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то заинтересовался, почему это капитана футбольной команды увозят на носилках; но, чёрт… что ему, Питеру, было делать? Что он вообще мог?

Пальцы всё же задрожали.

Смущение — горькое и вяжущее язык — пришло неожиданно и не к месту. Питеру вдруг стало жарко, он вдруг вспомнил, отчего так боялся этой встречи, и…

И как это было не вовремя!

Нет уж. Он займётся самоедством после — сейчас нужно было найти способ остановить кровь.

Уэйд, видимо, знал, как это сделать, лучше самого Питера: он зажал переносицу, чуть наклонил голову, хрипло и рвано задышал ртом. Питер только по этому его дыханию, частому и поверхностному, определил, что Уэйду было больно.

И всё его спокойствие тут же помахало ему ручкой.

— Господи… — губы не слушались, дышать было нечем. Белый платок становился красным с пугающей скоростью. — Боже, Уэйд, как это… как это прекратить?

— Тихо, — отрывисто бросил Уэйд, закрывая глаза. — Оно… само. Сейчас. Нужно только подождать.

Питер сглотнул.

Хорошо было бы раздобыть лёд, но где он мог его достать?

Чёрт побери, Паркер, может, хватит тормозить? На дворе же зима!

Да. Точно. Точно. Он был таким идиотом! Питер рванулся к окну, подёргал за ручку, с трудом сумел повернуть её; из образовавшейся щели на него дыхнуло морозом, моментально пробравшимся под тонкую рубашку и обжёгшим щёки, но Питер плевать на это хотел; он наскоро сграбастал в ладонь снега, не потрудившись даже захлопнуть окно, рванулся к Уэйду, нелепо и неловко прижимая снежный ком к его переносице… и замер.

Сколько он так простоял, Питер не знал, но за эти секунды — или, быть может, минуты — он успел совсем замёрзнуть. Стремительно тающий комок уменьшался и уменьшался, пока не стал просто-напросто водой, пропитавшей и без того многострадальный платок; Уэйд поднял на него глаза, чему-то усмехнулся, наскоро стирая с лица остатки крови, и проворчал почти добродушно, почти по-уэйдовски:

— Это самая глупая первая помощь, которую мне когда-либо оказывали.

— Довольствуйся тем, что имеешь, — вяло огрызнулся Питер, забирая окровавленный платок. Удивительно, как много душевных сил отняло у него происшествие, едва ли занявшее и двадцать минут; теперь он почувствовал, как продрог, теперь холод заполз под кожу, укоренившись там, и Питер захлопнул окно с чуть большей, чем требовалось, силой. Разговаривать с Уэйдом не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Он был выжат как тряпка: этими переживаниями, этими приступами, бесконечными приступами, которых он боялся и с которыми не умел справляться, этим умирающим, но никак не гаснущим чувством под рёбрами, этим…

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Уэйд приблизился к нему. Что Уэйд сжал его запястья: не больно, не как тогда, на кухне, а мягко и осторожно.

Очнулся, только когда Уэйд хрипло прошептал:

— Всё хорошо.

Слова «всё хорошо» были самыми лживыми словами, которые Питер когда-либо слышал. Но он всё равно растянул непослушные губы в улыбке и выдавил:

— Да.

От близости Уэйда привычно щекотало где-то в животе, и это было сладко, и стыдно, и совершенно отвратительно — потому что после того, что Уэйд пережил буквально только что, это чувство должно было заткнуться хоть ненадолго.

Оно было не дружеским.

Даже не милосердным — требовало своего всегда, плюя на обстоятельства, как сейчас.

— Эй, — Уэйд коснулся его подбородка, улыбнулся (он не оттёр всю кровь, и улыбка была жуткой), перескочил тёплыми пальцами на холодную щёку. — Не бойся. Это просто кровотечение, ничего такого.

— Ничего такого, — эхом откликнулся Питер, мечтая приникнуть к нему всем телом и сбежать подальше, хоть бы и через окно. Он стиснул лямку рюкзака, поджал губы, с неясной ему самому болью вгляделся в лицо Уэйда, боясь и надеясь, что сейчас тот спросит… но Уэйд молчал. Смотрел только пронзительно. И Питеру некуда было деваться от этого взгляда, и где-то в животе дрожало глупое маленькое сердце. Он прочистил горло. Выдавил, пряча глаза:

— Знаешь… мне, пожалуй, уже пора. Я… обещал тёте Мэй вернуться пораньше. Мы собирались… собирались…

Слова кончились.

Уэйд понял всё и так. А может, и не понял, откуда Питеру было знать; но хватка его пальцев, неожиданно бережная и ожидаемо приятная, вдруг исчезла, и он ровно произнёс:

— Конечно.

Питер нервно прокашлялся. Отступил на шаг. Уэйд смотрел на него тяжело и жадно, будто пытаясь насмотреться впрок, и от этого было жутко. Очень, очень жутко. Питер боялся этого взгляда.

— Я… — начал было он, но Уэйд только покачал головой.

— Не говори того, о чём пожалеешь, Питер, — и улыбнулся.

Будто всё про него понял.

И про глупую его влюблённость, и про трепыхающееся в горле сердце, и про боль и нежность в животе.

Питер ушёл, не оглядываясь.

Он ещё не знал, что на следующий день Уэйда не окажется в школе; что его встретят сперва короткие гудки, а затем — опустевший дом; что Флэш Томпсон пройдёт мимо, даже не задев его плечом, только осклабится, как человек, знающий какую-то огромную тайну, огромную тайну, которую не знал Питер; что это окажется так больно.

Неизвестность.

***

Питер ответил на звонок после первого же гудка.

— Привет, малыш, — голос у Уэйда был очень усталым. Питер невольно прикусил изнутри щёку.

Прошло две недели.

Он уже устал врать учителям о том, что Уэйд болеет (если бы они только узнали, насколько правда была страшнее лжи), а себе — о том, что его не кинули. Что Уэйд пропал не просто так. Что он, в конце концов, поехал на чёртову операцию, и дело было вовсе не в так и не случившемся разговоре, и не в том взгляде, который Уэйд подарил ему на прощание (взгляде, полном _знания_ ), и не в…

Питер вцепился в телефон с такой силой, что заболели пальцы.

— Ты… — дышать было нечем. — Уэйд! Уэйд, почему ты… нет, потом, потом. Ты в порядке?

Уэйд помолчал. Питер слышал лишь его негромкое дыхание, и этот звук, этот тихий звук, такой обыденный и простой, разбивал и склеивал его дурацкое сердце каждую миллисекунду. Он прикрыл глаза; где-то далеко, в гостиной, кажущейся теперь другой вселенной, тётя смотрела телевизор, и Питер всегда прекрасно слышал его; но сейчас всем, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, было ровное дыхание Уэйда.

— В порядке, — тихо ответил Уэйд после паузы, — но я звоню не из-за этого.

— Нет? — дышать почему-то стало нечем, и Питер сел на край кровати. — А из-за чего тогда?

И снова повисло молчание.

Он уже знал — чувствовал нутром, — о чём собирается спросить его Уэйд, но боялся поверить, и страх вперемешку с отчаянным предвкушением кружил ему голову.

— То, что произошло тогда на поле… — сказал Уэйд хрипло. — Ты…

Питер закрыл глаза. В ушах зашумело, и сквозь этот шум, яростный отчаянный шум, подобный грозовому валу, с трудом прорвалось тихое уэйдовское:

— …поцеловал меня.

Так, должно быть, чувствовали себя астматики во время приступа — дышать было нечем, лёгкие превратились в пакеты с песком, и каждый вдох был мукой, словно бы вместо кислорода он ловил губами яд.

— И я не могу перестать об этом думать, — сказал Уэйд. — Думать о том, чем это было. Порывом радости или…

Он вдруг рассмеялся. Питер никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Уэйд так смеялся: со злой болью.

— А, знаешь, забудь. Это неважно. Может, ты просто случайно перепутал меня с ЭмДжей, — весело сказал Уэйд, и Питер почти возненавидел его за эти слова. Но не смог выдавить ни слова — голос предал его.

— Знаешь, — Уэйд вдруг стал очень серьёзным, — ты был прав. Футбол не стоит… футбол ничего не стоит.

Ему потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы понять.

— Нет, — неверяще прошептал Питер. Вскочил на ноги, заметался по комнате, как раненый зверь. — Нет, даже не вздумай!..

— Замолчи и послушай, — вышло внезапно резко, и Питер сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и сгорбился, и обнял себя за плечи, в кровь кусая губы. Уэйд ненадолго замолк. — У нас отличная команда. Сработанная, сильная, умелая. Достойная первого места.

— Нет, — Питер замотал головой, будто Уэйд мог увидеть это, сжал зубы. — Нет, Уэйд, не смей…

— Всё будет хорошо, — со странной, пугающей нежностью ответил Уэйд. — Томпсон и на километр к тебе не приблизится, обещаю. У нас с ним… договорённость.

Питеру было плевать. Плевать, даже если бы чёртов Флэш избил его до полусмерти, даже если бы придушил к чертям! Только… только не…

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, помнишь? — вдруг сказал Уэйд тихо и спокойно. — И на этот раз судьба решила повернуться ко мне задницей, а её задница, поверь, и в подмётки твоей не годится. Питер, я… Мне не стоило звонить, но… я хотел узнать.

— Ты и так знаешь, — сказал Питер, смаргивая злые слёзы. — Ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь. Знаешь, что я люблю тебя!

Удивительно — как легко эти слова, всегда казавшиеся ему такими трудными и тяжеловесными, сорвались с его губ. Как просто оказалось признаться в том, чего он боялся, теперь, когда…

— Ты всегда был для меня особенным, — ответил Уэйд глухо, будто бы через силу, и Питер готов был поклясться, что услышал едва слышное судорожное «чёр-рт». — Я не хочу… не хочу всё портить. Не хочу, чтобы ты видел…

— Не хочешь всё портить?! — Питер всё же закричал, не смог сдержаться, рванулся к стене, притиснулся к её холодной поверхности горячим лбом… Заговорил, глотая сухие рыдания и проклятия:

— Мы справимся. Даже если операция не помогла! Я… я всё сделаю. Что угодно. Что попросишь.

— Не в этот раз, малыш, — мягко сказал Уэйд.

И этого ласкового приговора Питеру хватило с лихвой. Его будто бы прорвало; слова, ядовитые и злые, полные упрёка и отчаяния, лились потоком.

— Ты же знаешь, знаешь, я никогда не оставил бы тебя! Мы прошли бы через всё это! Вместе. Мы… боже. Боже, я… ты бы заполучил свой чёртов кубок! Ты, не Томпсон, не кто угодно другой! Это ты завоевал бы победу! Это _твоя_ мечта исполнилась бы! И я… я был бы так счастлив. Ты же так хотел этого! А теперь ты просто… пытаешься сбежать.

— Питер…

— Нет! — ему было плевать, что он вёл себя как истеричка, пускай, пускай, ему будет стыдно за это потом. Не сейчас. — Я так переживал из-за этого поцелуя! Из-за того, что ты для меня значишь, что ты всегда для меня значил! А ты, выходит, испугался. Испугался! Чего? Того, что я дорог тебе? Того, что ты нужен мне?

— Ты не понимаешь, Питер, _у меня рак_. И ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы видеть…

— Так, выходит, я заслуживаю предательства, — прошептал он хрипло. Закрыл глаза. В ушах звенело, перед глазами всё расплывалось, и ломаные слова Уэйда он уже не слышал. Ничего не слышал, кроме надрывного, злого стука растоптанного сердца.

Уэйд решил сбежать.

Решил, что так будет лучше — одному. Без Питера. Наедине с раком.

Словно всё то, что Питер говорил ему, всё то, что готов был ему дать, не значило ничего. Словно Уэйд не признался ему минуту назад… словно…

Словно они не расставили наконец-то все точки над i.

Словно его сердце не подлетело к горлу, внезапно обретя крылья, чтобы в следующую же секунду камнем рухнуть вниз.

Питер вытер абсолютно сухие глаза. Разлепил губы. И выдавил:

— Ты просто трус, Уэйд Уилсон. И если ты не вернёшься, если ты не вернёшься к финальному матчу… — горло сдавило спазмом. Но Питер всё же упрямо договорил:

— То не возвращайся никогда.

И сбросил вызов.

***

Это казалось ему всего лишь жестоким сном. Ночным кошмаром. Чем угодно, только не реальностью. Питер, дурак, правда верил, ложась в постель, что утром всё будет хорошо. Что всё снова будет хорошо.

Он думал так, просыпаясь и засыпая. Он думал так, разговаривая с ЭмДжей и помогая тёте Мэй по дому. Он думал так, перебрасываясь враждебными взглядами с Флэшем и работая над новым проектом. Он думал так весь этот невыносимо, невыносимо долгий февраль.

Утро, первое весеннее утро юного нового года, очередное утро без Уэйда, встретило его сыростью и тишиной. Нет, разумеется, мир вокруг не потерял вдруг голос; мир вокруг щебетал, смеялся, кричал на разные лады, ещё робкое блёклое солнце силилось растопить остатки снега (зима оказалась неожиданно холодной), и совсем скоро должны были распуститься первые почки.

Эта тишина принадлежала не миру — она была питеровской, она была глубоко внутри него, где-то под рёбрами. Наверное, это передохли дурацкие бабочки.

— Ты выглядишь больным, — сказала ему ЭмДжей, которую он встретил в школьном дворе. — Может, отпросишься с уроков? В такую погоду легко простудиться.

Питер безразлично пожал плечами. Он и правда был болен. Но если бы он сказал ей, чем и почему, ЭмДжей, милая ЭмДжей, должно быть, перестала бы с ним общаться.

А она сейчас была ему так нужна. Она помогала… удержаться на плаву.

— Да всё нормально. Наверное, просто не выспался. Не переживай. И… кажется, меня сейчас кое-кто испепелит взглядом.

ЭмДжей фыркнула, безошибочно находя в толпе Флэша, и зачем-то мазнула пальцем по губам.

— Знаешь, а он же не плохой, — она улыбнулась легко и мягко, дотронулась до его плеча. — Он просто… ещё не встретил человека, который помог бы ему измениться.

Питер мог бы многое ей ответить. Про то, что Флэш — тот Флэш, который «не плохой» — был маленьким избалованным ублюдком, которому позволяли всё. Про то, что он, Питер, знал об ангельском характере Флэша не понаслышке. Про то, в конце концов, что этот Томпсон не заслуживал, не заслуживал места У…

Даже думать о нём было больно.

— Эй, Паркер! — Флэш прошёл мимо, оскалился, покрасовался капитанской курткой, и Питеру грудь сдавило обручем боли. — Как тебе моя обновка, а? Хорошо сидит?

Питер хорошо знал эту куртку. Он любил её. Уэйд носил её редко, наверное, потому, что ему было неловко (только Питер знал, насколько на самом деле Уэйд застенчив, и только Питер умел видеть скромность там, где другие упорно замечали лишь пренебрежение), но Питер отлично её помнил.

Однажды эта куртка побывала и на его плечах: тогда было очень холодно, и Уэйд, не слушая возражений, укутал тощего Питера в неё, как в пальто, и это было и стыдно, и приятно, и так восхитительно…

Флэшу она не шла. Флэш был слишком коренастым, слишком широкоплечим, слишком не-Уэйдом для этой куртки.

А ещё Флэш всё знал. Всё-всё. Питер видел это в его взгляде.

И ненавидел его за это.

— Жаль… — начал он, но голос предательски дрогнул. Питер усилием воли вернул себе напускное спокойствие. — Жаль, что совсем скоро тебе придётся её снять.

Флэш замер. Показательно повёл плечами, сильный и опасный, как молодой хищник, по-кошачьи прищурился. Проурчал:

— Это угроза, Паркер?

Питер выдержал его взгляд — что ему были дикие глаза Флэша после всего?

— Это констатация факта, Томпсон, — ответил он ровно и развернулся, неторопливо покидая поле битвы — чеканя шаг, с гордо поднятой головой и прямой спиной.

Маленькую победу подпортил кислый привкус сомнения во рту.

***

Звонков от Уэйда Питер не ждал. Но иногда не выдерживал, срывался — до матча нужно было дожить, до матча было целых полтора месяца, и эти ужасные семь с половиной недель тянулись медленно, как патока, и…

И…

И он давал слабину.

Это были всего лишь смс, только смс — не больше, несколько слов. Проверка связи, вот как Питер называл это. Вот как оправдывал собственную слабость.

Иногда Уэйд отвечал, но чаще молчал — и Питер раз за разом, день за днём открывал диалог в нелепой надежде на новое сообщение, но видел лишь неровные столбики своих собственных. Шутливых и серьёзных, полных тоски и напускного веселья.

Он… жил. Вернее было не сказать. Питер ходил на все уроки, исправно зарабатывая себе высокий средний балл и стараясь не думать об Уэйде, о том, как он сможет разобраться со свалившимися на него долгами, с угрозой отчисления, наконец; ему даже пришлось посетить кабинет директора. Мистер Смит, в точности соответствовавший своей скучной фамилии, никак не мог понять, зачем лучший ученик школы защищает пропавшего больше трёх недель назад Уилсона.

— Вы же понимаете, — говорил Питер опять и опять, нервно и спокойно, с улыбкой и без. — Он — наша главная надежда на кубок. Вы же не хотите потерять такой шанс?

Директор вздыхал и поджимал губы. Но каждый раз шёл на уступки.

— Он вернётся к финальному матчу, — обещал Питер, и губы у него еле заметно дрожали. — И сдаст все экзамены на приличный балл. Я готов поручиться за него.

Мистер Смит качал головой.

Питер уходил победителем.

Легче от этого не было.

Вечером, после очередного посещения Смита, Питер, не удержавшись, написал Уэйду смс.

Глупую коротенькую смс.

_«Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо»._

Он не ждал ответа — Уэйд будто намеренно отмалчивался, словно от этого становилось легче. Но телефон неожиданно завибрировал.

**«просто отпад, детка! я бы отправил тебе пару селфи, но, боюсь, ты намочишь штанишки, а я женщина, а не стиральная машина!»**

Уэйд был таким придурком.

Питер так тосковал по нему. Питеру сейчас… Питеру сейчас было так стыдно за те жестокие слова, что он бросил в порыве злости! Нет, Уэйд и впрямь поступил как трус, Уэйд и впрямь сбежал, не позволив Питеру помочь ему, но…

Но теперь Питер понимал.

Конечно, понимание облегчения не приносило. И, конечно, понимание никак не избавляло от глухой боли где-то в груди.

Но, может быть…

Может быть, Уэйд не бросал его.

Может быть, Уэйд собирался вернуться.

Если сможет.

 _Когда_ сможет.

И если Питер ещё мог верить хотя бы во что-то, то в это он верил всем своим по-прежнему глупым, по-прежнему разбитым и по-прежнему любящим Уэйда Уилсона сердцем.

***

— Смотрю я на тебя, Паркер, и удивляюсь, — сказал Флэш, нагнавший его и схвативший за плечо. Питер растерянно замер — Томпсон и впрямь в основном обходил его десятой дорогой, а тут подошёл, один, без дружков, и теперь шагал рядом с ним…

— Чего надо? — устало спросил Питер, поправляя лямку рюкзака. Флэш состроил гримасу. Куртки на нём не было.

— Ты же должен ныкаться по углам и рыдать, как брошенка, — протянул он лениво, перекатывая слова на языке, как жвачку. — А вместо этого бегаешь к старому козлу и упрашиваешь не отчислять Уилсона. На кой?

Питер мог бы послать его к чёрту. Их с Томпсоном отношения уместней всего было бы назвать холодной войной — и он не обязан был откровенничать с без пяти минут врагом.

Но он зачем-то ответил.

— Ты же всё знаешь, — вышло устало. Питер остановился, потёр лицо, и Томпсон остановился тоже. — Из-за чего он уехал. Уверен, ты-то в курсе.

— Именно поэтому я и удивляюсь твоему упорству, — удивительно, у них выходил почти цивилизованный разговор. Необычное чувство.

— Это всё равно не твоё дело, — Питер пожал плечами, покусал губы. — Он просто… должен вернуться. И, уж прости, он — капитан. Всегда им был. Всегда им будет. Без него вы не победите.

Флэш открыл было рот.

Он был отвратительным мудаком, этот Флэш, и он ненавидел Питера так яростно, как только мог ненавидеть один человек другого. Но с Уэйдом…

Питер, по правде, так и не постиг до конца природу отношений Уэйда и Томпсона: они не были друзьями, скорее приятелями, а больше всего — соперниками, вечными конкурентами в борьбе за первое место чёрт знает в чём. И всё же… было что-то ещё. Что-то, чего Питер не понимал.

Что-то, что сейчас заставило Флэша промолчать. Будто он был согласен. Будто ему нечего было возразить.

— А ты, Паркер? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы заспорить. — Ты без него — что?

Питер мягко улыбнулся ему. Полюбовался изумлённым вытянувшимся лицом, пожал плечами, давая бессловный и оттого особенно искренний ответ, и, отвернувшись, продолжил путь. Нагонять его Флэш не стал.

***

Питер лёг спать с предчувствием чего-то хорошего — странным, почти незнакомым, до того он от этого предчувствия отвык. Столько было всего плохого…

Слишком много и для десятка таких, как Питер.

Но он почему-то верил. Верил, засыпая, в то, во что не верил больше никто.

До матча оставалось меньше недели, у мистера Смита сдавали нервы, учителя недовольно поджимали губы, а Питер…

Питер ждал.

…На следующее утро Уэйд написал ему. Сам. Первым. Неожиданно, как и всегда, и так вовремя, словно чувствовал. Словно сквозь разделявшие их мили ощутил, как отчаянно Питер нуждался в нём сейчас — много больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Питер долго смотрел на экран телефона. Всё думал, что всё это окажется чудесным сном, миражом, галлюцинацией… чем угодно.

Но…

**«через полчаса в нашем месте»**

Их место… знакомый до боли школьный двор, изученный вдоль и поперёк. Питер, по правде, почти не заглядывал туда после того, как Уэйд исчез. Это было… больно. Он боялся воспоминаний, боялся их силы, их власти над ним; боялся, что они — шелест жухлых осенних листьев, блеск первого снега — окажутся для него слишком мучительны.

Удивительно — он пропустил весну.

То есть, конечно, Питер знал, что сейчас уже апрель, что снег давно растаял, и на смену хмурым тучам пришло яркое солнце. Но только теперь, ступая по новой ярко-зелёной траве, он вдруг осознал, что это — весна.

Уэйда он узнал сразу, даже со спины. Слишком знаком был этот широкий разворот плеч. Эта толстовка. Уэйд был в капюшоне и, услышав шаги Питера, не обернулся. Только тихо сказал:

— Я и правда поступил как трус.

Оживающее сердце заколотилось где-то у Питера в рёбрах.

— Да, — согласился он и сделал ещё шаг к Уэйду. — Но ты вернулся.

Уэйд повернулся к нему. Его лица почти не было видно, так низко нависал на лоб капюшон; весь он, непоколебимый, крепкий, огромный, вдруг показался Питеру ужасно хрупким и уязвимым. И лишь спустя долгое мгновение Питер понял почему.

— Как ты похудел… — сказал он с безотчётной болью, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до чужой груди. Одежда и впрямь висела на Уэйде мешком. Сколько он потерял? Должно быть, добрых двадцать фунтов.

Уэйд перехватил его запястье.

— Подожди, — сказал неожиданно хрипло, будто кричал, пока не сорвал голос. — Подожди, я… я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

Питер молча поднял на него взгляд.

— Я так боялся, — Уэйд слабо усмехнулся. — Так боялся, что тебе придётся… смотреть на это. Смотреть на то, как я умираю. Как меня собирают по кусочкам после каждого сеанса химиотерапии. Знаю, это было предательством, и я не надеюсь на прощение, но…

— Уэйд, — Питер сглотнул горький ком, шагнул ещё ближе. — Я знаю, знаю, я всё понял, тебе не нужно…

— Нет, постой, — Уэйд перебил его, скользнул робкой лаской по запястью, поджал губы. — Я решил, что так будет лучше. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, помнишь? И если бы я умер… если бы даже химия не помогла… ты бы запомнил меня тем, кем я был до всего этого. Уэйдом Уинстоном Уилсоном. Капитаном футбольной команды. Твоим лучшим другом. Тем, кто так долго был в тебя влюблён и ещё дольше не мог этого понять.

Питер всё-таки всхлипнул. Уэйд сжал его руку сильнее.

— Всё позади, Пит. Позади, слышишь? — сказал он с неожиданной горячностью. — Я выиграл счастливый билет. Но теперь… я… если ты решишь, что такой я тебе не нужен, я пойму. Даже ес…

Питер заткнул ему рот ладонью. И сдёрнул капюшон одним рывком.

А потом замер на секунду.

Пока ткань скрывала черты лица, то, как ужасно похудел Уэйд, было не слишком заметно — но теперь невозможно было не увидеть обострившиеся скулы, запавшие щёки, резкий скол подбородка… и…

Питер не раздумывал ни секунды.

— Ты такой идиот, Уэйд Уилсон, — сказал он мягко, борясь с удушающей, отчаянной нежностью. Глаза Уэйда — голубые-голубые, ярче всего на свете — вспыхнули, и нежность эта прорвалась наружу, и, не в силах противиться ей, Питер приник к исхудавшему, но всё ещё сильному и надёжному телу. 

И провёл в короткой ласке дрожащими пальцами по абсолютно лысой голове.

На этот раз Уэйд поцеловал его первым.


	5. I'll be there by your side

— Как тебе это удалось? — ЭмДжей тронула его за плечо, упала рядом на сочную зелёную траву, взметнулось воздушное жёлтое платье. Питер состроил нарочито непонимающее лицо, и она рассмеялась. — Я имею в виду, провести старика Харриса. Я же знаю, Уэйд сам не написал бы итоговый тест, так что давай, делись секретом, мистер Самый-Умный-Парень-Школы.

Питер фыркнул и отмахнулся, невольно краснея.

— Ну, может быть, я просто… придумал достойную мотивацию для него, — сказал он весело и невольно прикусил губу, так сильно захотелось расхохотаться: если бы ЭмДжей только знала, _какую_ он дал Уэйду мотивацию…

Вспоминать об этом было стыдно, и неловко, и запредельно сладко. Сухие горячие губы, прижатые к его шее, властная хватка рук…

Наверное, у него всё на лице было написано, потому что ЭмДжей, девочка-солнце, вдруг улыбнулась Питеру понимающе и мягко. Было почти даже несправедливо, что, глядя на эту лучистую улыбку, он думал об улыбке другой.

Кривоватой, неловкой, такой искренней улыбке, которую Уэйд сберёг и теперь. Теперь, когда…

Что ж. В каждой бочке мёда была своя ложка дёгтя. И их ложкой было то, что теперь Уэйда сторонились. Не сказать, чтобы над ним кто-то смеялся, всё-таки он вернулся в команду и усиленно готовился к финальному матчу, а значит, ещё оставался звездой; но теперь на него смотрели со странной смесью больного восхищения и жалости.

И Питер так гордился, так гордился тем, что Уэйд с этим справлялся.

Пусть было тяжело. Конечно, было; учителя, прежде не раз и не два недовольно отзывавшиеся об отсутствии «мистера Уилсона», теперь виновато отводили глаза или по тысяче раз на дню спрашивали, всё ли с Уэйдом в порядке. Будто он был хрустальным и мог разбиться — теперь, пережив такое испытание.

Если бы кто-нибудь поинтересовался мнением Питера на этот счёт, Питер заявил бы: Уэйд теперь — кремень. А о его беззащитном нежном нутре кому попало знать не следовало.

— Эй! — ЭмДжей толкнула его в плечо и разулыбалась. — Хватит мечтать! Твой принц уже идёт.

Питер правда не знал, как она поняла. Они никому не говорили, что теперь они вместе («вместе» — это чудесное слово до сих пор наполняло его волнующей дрожью), но… наверное, это было какое-то особое женское чутьё. И таким же обладала тётя Мэй.

Разговор с тётушкой Питер до сих пор вспоминал с чувством неловкости и благодарности: её мягкую, ни капли не осуждающую улыбку, пальцы Уэйда, сжавшие его собственные до боли, застрявший где-то в горле страх… И то, как потом Мэй, смеясь, назвала их обоих своими мальчиками. То, как ещё неуверенная, но ослепительно яркая улыбка, улыбка, в которую Питер был влюблён, осветила лицо Уэйда после этих слов.

Он встрепенулся.

Уэйд и правда шёл к ним: высокий, в уже привычной толстовке с капюшоном. Питер пытался убедить его, что ему не нужно носить дурацкий капюшон, что в такую жару — это была удивительно жаркая весна, словно природа просила прощения за суровую зиму — просто незачем так одеваться…

Но не настаивал. Потому что понимал — конечно, понимал.

Понимал, что старшая школа никогда не была таким уж хорошим местом, что здесь хватало мудаков, что подростки иногда были очень жестоки — и, плюя на причины, высмеивали последствия.

Если бы Питер только мог сделать с этим хоть что-то…

— Секретничаете? — Уэйд упал рядом, прижался плечом к его плечу — ни о чём не говорящее прикосновение, почти случайный жест, но Питера прошило теплом, а кончики пальцев закололо. Это был их личный код: всё в порядке.

А ещё можно было чуть шевельнуть пальцами, дотрагиваясь до чужого колена, и получить в награду улыбку.

— Питер совсем меня не слушает, — шутливо пожаловалась ЭмДжей, — только с мечтательным видом пялится в небо.

Уэйд многозначительно похмыкал, легонько пихнул Питера в бедро, нарочито осуждающе протянул:

— Нехорошо игнорировать даму сердца, Пити!

— Я тебя и не игнорирую, — с ухмылкой ответил Питер, и Уэйд расхохотался. Кокетливо похлопал ресницами, возмутительно длинными для парня, потом повернулся к ЭмДжей и развёл руками:

— Прости, кажется, в этот раз в конкурсе красоты выиграл я!

Питер закатил глаза, и все трое рассмеялись, и на душе было так легко, что даже мрачный взгляд прошедшего мимо Флэша не мог испортить Питеру настроения.

Пахло весной: цветами, беззаботной радостью и — если повернуть голову, совсем чуть-чуть, вот так, и украдкой ткнуться носом Уэйду в плечо — счастьем.

А большего Питеру было и не нужно.

***

Не сказать, что все их проблемы чудесным образом разрешились: времени катастрофически не хватало, вот-вот должен был наступить день финального матча, а впереди были экзамены, самые важные экзамены на свете. Но Питеру казалось сейчас, что даже ставший привычным недосып не может разрушить его веры в то, что теперь-то всё будет хорошо.

Потому что Уэйд был рядом.

И с ним было ярко, остро, восхитительно хорошо — как всегда бывает в самый первый раз.

Они почти никогда не говорили друг другу этих заветных, кодовых слов — «я люблю тебя», — но было много, много способов признаться. И иногда достаточно было только взгляда. Руки в руке. Ослепительной уэйдовской улыбки, от которой жгло и пекло глаза, как от солнца. Его надёжных рук.

Флэш к ним почти не лез. Питер знал, что у Уэйда с Флэшем был долгий разговор, но, как он ни выпытывал, узнать подробности он так и не сумел — каждый раз терпел мягкое фиаско. Уэйд касался губами его переносицы, устраивал ладонь на пояснице, шутливо лапал за задницу, но не рассказывал. Может быть, так было лучше.

Так или иначе, всё возвращалось на круги своя.

И капитанская куртка всё ещё шла Уэйду больше, чем кому-либо другому. Она даже пахла им, по-особенному, терпко и свежо (и если однажды Уэйд застукал Питера уткнувшимся в эту куртку носом, то, что ж, смеяться тут было не над чем, не над чем, слышишь, Уилсон!), и никому, кроме Уэйда, этот запах не подходил.

Уэйд оставался верен себе.

И своей привычке задавать глупые вопросы, ответы на которые были очевидны, тоже.

— Ты же придёшь на матч? — спросил он накануне взволнованно; они устроились у Питера на кровати, Уэйд прижимался щекой к его животу, и эта тяжесть была приятной и волнующей. Питер непонимающе хмыкнул, отвлекаясь от проверки решения задачи, над которой Уэйд бился последние двадцать минут, и Уэйд пояснил:

— На матч.

Питер тяжело вздохнул.

— Идиотский вопрос, — сообщил он очевидное, — конечно, я не приду. Чего я там не видел.

— Ах, так! — в глубине уэйдовских глаз заплясали смешинки, он запустил ледяные пальцы Питеру под футболку (Питер совсем не мужественно взвизгнул), защекотал живот, и Питер со сдавленным фырканьем выронил листок с решением. Уэйд был безжалостен. Щекотал до тех пор, пока хохочущий Питер не взмолил о пощаде; тогда Уэйд опрокинул его навзничь, навис сверху, почти касаясь губами губ, усмехнулся:

— Всё ещё не придёшь?

— Ни за что не приду, — лукаво отозвался Питер, широко улыбаясь, и тихонько охнул: короткий влажный поцелуй пришёлся ему аккурат в кадык, Уэйд, забавляясь, подул на оставленный след, и от этого по коже пробежали мурашки.

— А ты хорошо подумал? — ещё один мазок губ, быстрый и едва ощутимый, пришёлся куда-то в ключицу, и Питер хрипло выдохнул сквозь зубы: близость Уэйда, его губы, его руки, всё ещё скользящие по животу Питера под футболкой, действовали на него совершенно однозначным образом. И это кружило голову.

— Ты… чёртов вымогатель, — прошептал он, дрожа, и притянул Уэйда к себе, вовлекая в неторопливый, сладкий, ошеломительно прекрасный поцелуй.

И если о чём-то из случившегося этой ночью Питер жалел, так это о том, что он не мог вернуться в прошлое и повторить. Прожить заново каждую из этих мимолётных, едва ощутимых, драгоценных секунд, полных дрожи, и хриплых стонов, и приятной, правильной боли.

А потом… потом, уже на следующий день, был матч. И Питер сидел с ЭмДжей, и волновался, и в кровь кусал губы, следя — по привычке — за одной-единственной фигурой на поле.

И, когда трибуны взорвались воплями, Питер кричал, срывая горло, пока не охрип. В его памяти тот момент отпечатался нечётко: месивом ярких пятен и счастливых голосов, засевшим где-то в горле то ли смехом, то ли скулежом, мокрыми ладонями и пересохшими губами, хваткой ЭмДжей на запястье — хваткой, которая потом как-то сама собой сменилась объятиями, такими крепкими, что было даже немного больно, и безостановочным «Пит, Пит, Пит» на ухо, и терпким запахом пота, восторга, победы. _Уэйда_.

Они выиграли.

Вот что имело значение.

Пару дней спустя в кабинете директора торжественно установили огромный, Питеру по пояс высотой, золотой кубок.

И Уэйд сиял ярко, как тысяча тысяч солнц.

И они целовались прямо в школьном коридоре, игнорируя свист и вздохи снующих мимо ребят, и в целом мире не было ничего правильней широких ладоней Уэйда на его пояснице и требовательных, но осторожных губ напротив его собственных.

***

— Придурок, — привычно хмыкнул Питер и отобрал у забавляющегося Уэйда учебник. — Твой испанский просто отвратителен. До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты его сдал.

— Ну, знаешь ли! — Уэйд даже нахохлился оскорблённо. — Я вообще-то старался! Специально заучивал биографию Че Гевары и всё такое. Вдруг поеду на Кубу! Будет о чём потрепаться с этим мужиком!

— Ты хоть в курсе, что он уже давно помер? — хихикнул Питер, возвращая учебник туда, откуда Уэйд и забрал его: на стол. Уэйд пожал плечами и лёг на живот, прижав к себе питеровскую подушку (и, что ж, с неуместной улыбкой, появившейся, стоило ему подумать о том, что наволочка вновь будет пахнуть Уэйдом, Питер не совладал), потом ответил лениво:

— Всегда есть спиритические сеансы. Можно вызвать кого угодно! Франклина, Монро, Обаму…

Питер захохотал и уселся рядом, скользнув робкой, ещё нерешительной лаской по чужой спине, едва слышно вздохнул.

Он уже начал собирать вещи.

Выпускные экзамены были сданы, и теперь оставалось дождаться ответов из университетов. Уезжать — заранее — было как-то… страшно. Что, если они окажутся на разных концах Америки? Ничего ужаснее расстояния он не знал — ещё свежа была память о том, как паршиво было без Уэйда, как… как невыносимо оказалось просыпаться каждое утро с мыслью о том, что сегодня они не увидятся. И завтра тоже. И, быть может, даже через месяц…

— Что такое? — встревоженно спросил Уэйд. Оказалось, он успел повернуться на бок и теперь сжимал колено Питера. Питер покачал головой. Прочистил горло. Неожиданно охрипшим голосом ответил:

— Ничего, я просто… просто думал. Ну, знаешь. О поступлении. О том, что будет, если… если нам придётся разъехаться.

Уэйд молча смотрел на него, очень серьёзный и очень взрослый. Непривычный. Но потом улыбнулся — и его прежний Уэйд вернулся.

— Опробуем секс по вебке, малыш?

— Идиот! — Питер с чувством отвесил ему подзатыльник и поджал подрагивающие от сдерживаемого смеха губы.

— Но почему бы и нет? Только вообрази! Придёшь ты с учёбы, весь такой усталый, а тут я, в новых кружевных трусиках от Victoria’s Secret! — Уэйд поиграл бровями, а Питер вспыхнул.

(Вовсе не потому, что он _и впрямь_ представил Уэйда в развратном женском белье.)

(Совсе-е-ем не поэтому.)

— Маленький извращенец, — с удовольствием протянул проницательный Уэйд, и его ладонь поползла вверх по ноге Питера. Питер не без сожаления отстранился.

— Мне нужно позаниматься, — напомнил он, почти ненавидя свою ответственность, и Уэйд скорчил гримасу. Но спорить не стал. Наверное, понимал и сам, как это было важно. Да, только…

— Есть кое-что ещё, — начал Питер неуверенно, кусая губы. Мысль, ещё вчера казавшаяся такой гениальной, внезапно показалась ему невероятно глупой, но Уэйд смотрел выжидающе, и совершенно дурацкие слова жгли язык, и глаза у Уэйда были нежные-нежные, и… словом, Питер не выдержал. И выпалил:

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на выпускной?

Зажмурился, боясь услышать ответ.

Бесконечные несколько секунд ничего не происходило. А потом на его щёку вдруг легла большая тёплая ладонь, и Уэйд привлёк его к себе, и Питер, ещё не решаясь открыть глаз, слепо ткнулся губами куда-то ему в скулу.

— Пити… — как-то подозрительно хрипло сказал Уэйд. — Чёрт, я… да. Конечно, да. Я стану королевой бала!

И Питер всё-таки открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Уэйд потешно часто моргал, и пальцы у него едва уловимо подрагивали, и эти два свидетельства его, Уэйда, слабости, так Питера тронули, что сладко и больно защемило в груди сердце.

Большую половину вечера они потратили не на подготовку — на поцелуи, торопливые и плавные, короткие и долгие, целомудренные и откровенные, перемежающиеся жарким шёпотом прямо в губы.

Что ж, Питер ни о чём не жалел.

А уже позже, много позже, накануне выпускного бала, тётя Мэй спросила у него:

— Ты уверен?

Питер сидел на бортике ванны, глядя в зеркало над раковиной; тётя стояла совсем рядом, сжимала его плечо, и на то, чтобы выбрать, у него было не больше пары минут.

Он помнил — и это было больно, — какой взгляд был у Уэйда, когда ему случалось услышать смешки за своей спиной. Он помнил — и это было ещё больнее, — как Уэйд теперь ненавидел собственное отражение. Словно это было что-то непоправимое. Словно волосы не должны были начать расти вновь совсем скоро.

Просто нужно было подождать.

Даже таким, без волос, Уэйд оставался Уэйдом — для Питера он бы остался Уэйдом всегда, что бы ни случилось. Когда Питер смотрел на него, он не видел черт лица, или причёски, или разворота плеч; он видел только эту улыбку, по-детски искреннюю улыбку, единственную в своём роде, и эти голубые, как майское небо, глаза. Очень весёлые, очень живые, очень яркие.

Пусть он не сумел бы выразить всего этого словами, объяснить, что Уэйд нужен ему любым, он мог попробовать рассказать об этом по-другому.

Так что он не колебался ни секунды.

— Точно, — ответил Питер, и тётя Мэй улыбнулась.

В последний раз он шёл в школу со смешанным чувством облегчения и грусти: у него не было здесь друзей, кроме Уэйда и ЭмДжей, и он не мог бы сказать, что любил эту школу, но… всё-таки что-то было — какое-то чувство привязанности или, быть может, привычки, укоренившееся так глубоко внутри, что теперь он будто наживую рвал связывавшие его с этим местом нити.

В узком приталенном пиджаке было жарко, а галстук удавкой стискивал шею, но Питер всё равно шёл вперёд, сдерживая желание содрать неудобный костюм.

На него откровенно пялились. Ничего другого он и не ждал. Но вытерпеть такую малость, как повышенное внимание к его персоне, Питер мог с лёгкостью — это того стоило, он знал наверняка, и никто не сумел бы переубедить его.

В затемнённом помещении было людно и шумно; здесь танцевали и смеялись, учителя наравне с учениками, здесь кипела жизнь, и на Питера почти не смотрели — всем было не до того.

Он знал — знал наверняка, — что позже неминуемо привлечёт к себе чужое внимание.

Но пока… пока он разыскивал в пёстрой разноцветной толпе Уэйда. Вот его окликнула ЭмДжей, глаза которой забавно округлились, вот очень сухо, но всё-таки почти дружелюбно кивнул держащий её под руку Флэш, вот подмигнула и показала ему большой палец какая-то рыжеволосая девчонка, имя которой, если честно, Питер вспомнить не сумел…

Уэйд отыскался быстро: он стоял у стены, вдали от основной массы танцующих, с таким потерянным видом, что Питеру на секунду стало нечем дышать; в его сторону Уэйд не смотрел — изучал мыски своих туфель, будто боялся поднять голову и встретиться с кем-то взглядом.

Каким же он был красивым в этом строгом чёрном костюме.

Питер не сразу сумел справиться с малодушной, какой-то злорадной радостью оттого, что Уэйд был его, Питера, и ничьим больше.

— Эй, — сказал он тихо, прочищая горло и отчаянно боясь чего-то. — Привет.

Уэйд поднял голову.

И замер.

Питер нервно улыбнулся. Будто опомнившись от этой улыбки, Уэйд протянул руку, недоверчиво дотронулся кончиками пальцев до персиково-розовых прядей. Лицо у него было… словами не передать.

— Питер, — выдохнул он недоверчиво.

Питер закусил губу. И почти прошептал:

— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

— Я… — Уэйд рассматривал его со странной, удивительной смесью нежности и восхищения, а потом решительно кивнул. — Конечно, малыш.

И они танцевали под взглядами десятков их бывших одноклассников и учителей; танцевали, не попадая в такт, наступая друг другу на ноги, сбиваясь с ритма и смеясь; танцевали, не видя никого, кроме друг друга.

— Ты сумасшедший, — шептал Уэйд, склоняясь к самому его уху и вскользь задевая мочку губами, отчего Питера пробивало бесконтрольной дрожью. — Совершенно сумасшедший. Но… персиковый тебе идёт.

— Я знаю, — Питер поднимал голову, и ему приходилось привставать на носочки, чтобы коснуться чужого подбородка. — Знаю, но я…

Он не умел такое объяснять. Да и как вообще можно было выразить словами всю ту гордость и боль, что уживались в нём? Как можно было иначе доказать, что Уэйд был нужен ему любым, что Питер сам готов был стать любым, лишь бы только Уэйд не переживал из-за ерунды? Что всё это — смешки совершенно незнакомых людей, косые взгляды, кривые ухмылки — не имело значения?

— Я люблю, люблю, люблю тебя, — шептал кто-то из них (или, быть может, оба) и тогда, в танце, и потом, когда они сбежали с выпускного, на зелёной-зелёной траве, в пустующем школьном дворе.

И если сейчас, в переломный момент их жизней, Питер был уверен хоть в чём-то, то — в том, что, что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет за Уэйда.

На его стороне.


End file.
